Puddin'
by unicornball
Summary: He was Dean Winchester: Hunter of all the fuglies that go bump in the night, big brother, all around badass. But for 72 hours, every 53 days he was also a fully functioning omega. Then he meets an alpha named Castiel and things get... interesting. (Destiel. AU. A/B/O verse. Mpreg and related kinks. Chubby!Dean. Rated M; mature language and content.)
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N: Rated **M** for mature content and language._

 _Well. This started out as a way to redeem myself for not having Omega!Dean until now... I started with this idea: "_ He's Dean Winchester: Hunter of all the fuglies that go bump in the night, big brother, all around badass. But for 72 hours, every 53 days he was also a fully functioning Omega. Which was cool, too. Dean embraced his Omega status. Even if it started as a 'fuck you' to his dad, the elder Alpha sneering with open hostility and disappointment when he'd presented at 15 with Heat and embarrassed by slick-soaked boxers instead of popping a knot and chasing anything that smelled good. But now it's just because he _likes_ being an Omega. Allowed to occasionally be soft, nurturing and all that shit he couldn't openly do if he was a knot-swinging Alpha.

And the multiple orgasms didn't hurt... _"  
_

 _THEN I found this prompt: "_ Omega!Dean is pregnant with his and Alpha!Cas' first child, and he's gained a little more weight than he planned, sneaking sweets all the time and letting his exercise routine slide. He's embarrassed by his new curves, but Cas adores them and loves worshiping Dean's body with his mouth and hands. Dean's soft double chin, his wide hips and growing love-handles, his chubby thighs, his squishy tushy—all things Cas loves to worship. Dean's self conscious about all of it, but he can't help but love Cas' adoration and attention. Whether or not actual sex is involved is totally up to author. I'd prefer no stuffing or anything. Cas just loves Dean's body in all its forms, and he know Dean needs the extra attention while his body is going through these changes."

 _Because Omega!Dean and Chubby!Dean are both my jams, I figured why not combine the two...? And it became_ this _. So, here we are. I tried to keep Dean IC but sorta Omega-fy him at the same time? I see him as a leather coated marshmallow (most of the time) anyway, so I do not consider that OOC. I've been working on this one for a ridiculously long time, here and there, so it's mostly done (beside some tweaking and editing). It turned out fairly long, too; surprise! I was able to write over 50K of completely pointless smutty fluff. *tosses confetti around*_

 _A few keywords to keep in mind if you continue: shameless fluff (seriously, all the fluff_ — _if you want excessive amounts of angst, drama and/or conflict, you shan't find it here), some domestic feels, some smut with a_ soupçon _of plot, A/B/O fic, Omega!Dean, made-up A/B/O "facts", mpreg (mostly just in mention;_ _no actual birth or anything graphic), pregnancy/belly!kink, and Chubby!Dean.  
_

 _Warnings/tags: AU/A-B-O. MalexMale slash. Language. Smut. Fluff. Chubby!Dean. Omega!Dean. Alpha!Castiel. Domestic fluff. Mpreg. Mentions of: knotting, self-lubrication, mating/Heat cycles, safe Heat sex [LOLwhut?].  
_

 _Enjoy!)_

* * *

Dean Winchester set aside the now-cleaned Beretta, making sure it stayed on the oilcloth he had spread over the dinged up table, and picked up the sawed-off. He carefully broke it down and started cleaning it next.

At the sound of thumping feet and the door opening, he looked up with a scowl. He nearly smiled, more than a little pleased to see both Alphas pause in the doorway, frozen like deer in headlights when they saw his expression.

"Feet," he said simply, gaze flicking down before he turned back to stuffing the cleaning pad down the shotgun barrel. He didn't need to watch to know Sam would opt to carefully pull his boots off, smack them together in the hallway in an attempt to clean them and then set them by the door.

His dad would just do a half-assed shuffle on the mat he had placed there before clomping towards the fridge. If it wasn't for the damn cleaning service that he let in twice a week, he'd bitch about the damn mud clumps all over the floor instead of just gritting his teeth and trying to remember where the hell he stowed the damn broom.

"Almost done?" Sam asked, flopping onto the bed nearest Dean.

Dean just nodded, pushing what he hoped was the last cleaning pad down the gun barrel. It popped out the other end clean. Awesome. He dropped the pad in the trash and looked up finally, his earlier scowl deepening. He ran his hands down his thighs, mostly just to give himself something to do so he wouldn't rush Sam's personal space and check him over for injuries.

Sam hated that shit since he'd popped a knot at 14 and complained every-damn-time Dean tried to show he actually gave a shit. He knew Sam wasn't a pup that needed his 'boo-boos' kissed and covered with a damn Band-Aid. Not that it stopped Dean from checking him over most times; Sam would just have to nut up and deal with it.

"What took you two so damn long?" Dean asked, maintaining a fairly even tone but he was still scowling enough to have Sam hunching his shoulders a little, his long hair swinging into his face. Dean bit the inside of his cheek so he wouldn't find the sight of a 6'4" Alpha looking like a scolded pup slightly adorable and very satisfying. He gave the sawed-off another wipe down and started putting it back together, rarely needing to look away from Sam as his hands worked.

"Got stuck," Sam said with a shrug, gaze flicking to where his boots were, still mud encrusted but slightly less-so. He nearly rolled his eyes when Dean's scowl somehow deepened, his mouth pulling down at the corners, but he didn't. He knew his brother was just worried and he didn't blame him; he'd be a blubbering mess if Dean and dad were off on a hunt that took nearly three times longer than expected. He'd be imagining all sorts of horrible shit and climbing the walls, instincts warring between finding his pack and obeying his Alpha father's orders to stay put.

It was tempting to shuffle over like a damn pup and let Dean have his Omega way with him, subtly scenting and checking him over, letting Dean see for himself he was fine, but Sam tried to limit that since he was old enough to know Dean shouldn't be doing that since they were brothers, Omega or not. There were lines, no matter how reassuring it was that someone actually gave a shit that he didn't wear his guts on the outside. As it was, he just flopped back onto the bed, carefully avoiding Dean's gaze but trying not to look like he was either.

Dean softly grunted out a scoff and put the guns away, wiping them all down a final time before setting them in the duffel carefully and zipping the bag up. He leaned back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest, and looked between his brother and dad. He didn't bother trying to hide the fact he was looking them over, eyes sharp for any signs of injury.

They both smelled OK, too. No blood; just wet earth, sweat, and their usual Alpha stink. Always a good sign.

As much as he wanted to fuss over the damn idiots, he knew neither Alpha would take it with any sort of grace unless they were close to dying or too exhausted to fight him off. Since they both were fine, he figured he'd let it go.

Dean slapped at his thighs and got up, walking into the kitchenette. "You guys hungry?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder briefly, as he headed towards the oven. As much as he loved a good diner burger dripping with grease, cheese and bacon, he preferred to make use of the kitchenette when they had one. Kept his hands and mind busy. And it was more satisfying to make something himself than plopping take-out bags on the table.

Sam perked up from where he was flopped over on the bed and shuffled towards the kitchen area, nose raised and sniffing deeply as Dean pulled something from the tiny oven. He groaned happily, eyes fluttering closed as he leaned closer and took a long, deep inhale of tomatoey herbs and browned cheese.

"Oh yeah," he breathed out, sounding ready to do more than just eat the damn thing. Damn but he was hungry, they'd skipped lunch in an effort to keep track of the wily werewolf. It had helped, of course, but his stomach gurgled loudly to remind him how empty it was.

Dean snorted a laugh and pushed at Sam's shoulder, forcing him away from the food. He was pleased, of course, feeling a warm wriggle of contentment every time Sam patted his belly or made a happy sound as he sniffed. There wasn't a whole lot he could do when his dad was being a king dick and insisted he stay in the room, but he could cook his ass off and make sure they were stuffed full of good food.

He was tempted to tell his dad to piss up a rope since he was still a bit pissed at him, maybe dump the steaming lasagna in his damn lap, but he just couldn't. It was definitely one of the few times Dean kinda-sorta resented that Omega instinct in him that reveled in caring for his pack, needed to look after them, enjoyed seeing them full and happy, content with life for a few moments when they were happy because of something he did.

Son of a bitch, it stung sometimes. But he'd learned to deal with it long ago.

Dean pulled the garlic bread out, carefully unfolding the foil to let the steam out, and cut into the lasagna, letting it cool a little before he found some sturdy paper plates. He set the forks on the table. The clattering noise of the utensils alerted both Alphas that dinner was ready to go. It was almost Pavlovian, really. And funny as hell watching them scramble towards the table, subtly shoving each other with elbows and shoulders to be in the lead.

He backed away enough so he wouldn't lose a limb or something in the rush of large, hungry Alphas. Dean just watched for a moment, a small smile on his face, content to go last only because he'd made enough to feed a small army.

╍●o●╍

"Fuck you. I can do whatever the hell I want!"

Dean's fists were clenched tight, his teeth ground together, as he stared at his father and hating that he sounded like a goddamn teenager. Still. It was true; he could do whatever the hell he wanted. Who the fuck did his father think he was, making demands and acting like he had a say in Dean's life— _his fucking Heats_ —anymore? He took his damn regulators and the horse-pill sized birth control and suffered quietly, and alone, through the indignity of the fewer but just as intense Heats like any Omega did. Now he was going to do what he wanted and one Alpha with control issues was not going to stop him, dammit.

He'd skipped his regulators, yeah, but still managed to swallow the horse pill that was the birth control like always. He didn't necessarily like the feel of his unregulated Heats, not really, but he knew it was healthier, in the long run, to do the recommended skips every so often. Let his body do its thing without chemical interference every once in a while so they didn't do any permanent damage. He didn't let himself think on why he gave a shit, why he kept things running smoothly like it mattered in the long run, just followed the stupid little calendar thing that comes with his regulators.

It was stupid, really, but he did it anyway. It wasn't likely he'd have to worry about living to be old enough to see his Heats dry up or keep himself in top shape for pups—not really. But he couldn't seem to help himself. He still checked off the little boxes with each Heat, gaze flicking to the bold 'unregulated' blocks that loomed closer with each Heat ticked off. Sure, he was a little more clear-headed with the regulators in him, but it he didn't hate to go all out and be half-blissed with his Heat, horny and relatively happy to be unfettered for that little time.

Plus, the bonus of getting his own room away from glaring Alphas and their stink was nice, too.

Normally he was content with just holing up in a separate room with a big ass dildo, some Gatorade, and power bars for the duration. It wasn't that bad, really. It was almost fun to have a hall pass to do little else but jerk off, sleep and watch shitty daytime TV for nearly three days. But this time, he'd planned for something different. Something that would get to that deep-seated itch and _scratch_ it just right...

And he was _going_ to do it, regardless of what his father said. He wasn't some damn pup that could be ordered around.

John stepped closer, eyes narrowed. Dean didn't back down, of course, even if he was already lightly flushed and probably a bit feverish with his impending Heat, defiant even as he stood there rosy cheeked and glassy eyed. Damn boy was too damn stubborn for anyone's sanity.

"You aren't thinkin', boy. I let you go out there— Then what?" he demanded, index finger stabbing the air in the general direction of the door.

Dean threw his hands up, making a sharp sound of dissent. "What the fuck does it matter _then what_?" He really didn't think his dad was actually looking for an itinerary for the evening or a refresher on the birds and the bees. It was pretty damn obvious _what_ would happen. He nearly squirmed with anticipation and excitement at the thought but stood still, didn't give his father the satisfaction. "I'm over thirty, dad, you can't do a damn thing if I want to go."

"As your Alpha, I can," John said, voice low and edging towards commanding. The audible sound of Dean's teeth grinding, tendons in his hands creaking as they fisted and clenched, nearly made him wince. But he didn't back down. He knew it was a low blow, but he was getting desperate. He'd seen enough clips on the nightly news, heard things that weren't just Urban Legends or rumors, and he couldn't ignore the sick feeling of anxiety coated fear thumping around in his gut at the thought of Dean out there, alone, during a Heat.

He knew the boy could easily defend himself against pretty much anyone, or any _thing_ , that was dumb enough to try him, but that instinct would be dulled when he was like this; wide-eyed and Heat-fevered, pliable and happy to ignore his good senses over his body's demands. Dean usually kept his head during his Heats, but the risk of the one time he didn't... It just wasn't worth it.

"Don't pull that shit," Dean said, eyes narrowed, voice low and dangerous as he pointed a finger at his glowering father. Omega or not, he'll fuck anyone up that tried to pull rank on him. Even his own pack. "I know you don't go around thinking that means a damn thing any other time, so don't pull it now."

Plus, he didn't exactly enjoy the reminder that he didn't have a proper Alpha—a _Mate_ instead of his fucking father (and Sam, to a lesser extent). It was a definite sore spot, especially recently, and only made him that much more determined.

John sighed, shoulders slumping a little as he rubbed at his eyes. "No," he agreed.

He might've wanted better for his boy but he tried his damnedest not to think less of him for it; it wasn't like Dean could help being an Omega any more than he could've helped presenting as an Alpha shortly after his 12th birthday. He had expected the same for his first born, so they'd both been surprised when it hadn't worked out that way.

Those first few years Dean had presented had been tough, for both of them, but he'd thought they were past this angsty Omega bullshit. Dean was usually content to handle it on his own and he just didn't get what was driving his boy to be so damn stupid this time around.

"But you know I will if I need to," John added, trying to keep the apology out of his tone. He'd never apologized for doing what he thought was right for his boys, no matter how damn old they claimed to be, and he sure as hell wasn't going to start now.

He almost wished Sam was there. He knew Dean would probably enjoy knowing he'd need another Alpha to restrain him if it came down to it. And he would, damn it all. Dean was an Omega, sure, but he was built like a damn Alpha and didn't pull his punches in a fight, never shy about fighting dirty when he had to. He almost regretted teaching the pup that when he'd been victim to Dean's right hook the first time (even if had been an accident because he didn't duck in time to avoid it when Dean was swinging for a werewolf that had him in a bear-hug from behind).

"Dad," Dean sighed, the anger draining out of him. It was exhausting, made his head hurt and his body cramp and throb in very unpleasant ways. He rubbed a hand over his face, covering his heated cheeks for a moment before letting his hand drop and looking at his father earnestly. Trying not to plead but he was really freakin' tempted to, just because he knew there was only so long his dad would be able to refuse.

"I just need this, okay?" he said, looking up, meeting his father's gaze steadily. He hadn't even been asking for permission when he'd walked past his father, keys in hand and a jaunty 'later' before he was stopped by a hand clamped around his arm and dragged back into the motel room before he could get out the door. It didn't take a proper scenting for his dad to know he was headed out, Heat in full affect. The only thing he'd taken for it was some damn Advil so he wouldn't be doubled over.

John slowly shook his head, holding his hands up when Dean was quick to scowl and tense up again. "I know—Well, I don't _know,_ but I can imagine. The answer is still no, Dean."

Dean's jaw clenched. He wasn't asking for permission and he didn't freakin' need it. He couldn't imagine what the fuck his dad's problem was. What did he care if Dean went out for a quick fuck? Any other time, his dad didn't say a damn word about it. Even gave a nod of encouragement, a slap on the back when Dean eyed a nice looking woman and decided to try his luck.

It probably had more to do with the explicit knowledge that Dean would be seeking an _Alpha_ , most likely a male. Mostly, Dean preferred the uncomplicated flirting and sex with Betas (or that one time with another Omega that he didn't tell anyone about), when he wasn't feeling the Heat itch. It didn't exactly hit the nail squarely on the head but it was enough to feel good and tide him over. He never sought out the occasional Alpha when his dad was around, never mentioned it aloud. He didn't quite understand what his dad's issue about it was, he was an Omega after all, but he didn't push his luck about it, either.

The anger was back, sparking hot under his skin and making his head pound and his temples throb with his heart beat. He almost wished he'd thought to take a low-dose regulator—Heat headaches were the fucking worst. If this kept up, he wouldn't want to do a damn thing but curl up with half a pie and season one of _Dr. Sexy, M.D._.

"Anything could happen, Dean," John said slowly, trying to ignore the acrid stink of Dean's rage that mixed cloyingly with his Heat scent. It never affected him beyond the urge to hole Dean up somewhere safe, away from harsh attitudes and cruel hands. He was less worried about someone taking advantage of his son's body than he was Dean's Heat addled state, Dean allowing some knothead to mate him when he wasn't thinking clearly and getting stuck with any Alpha that came sniffing around and managed to get past Dean's defenses.

Dean was so done. He was over this crap as soon as his dad yanked him away from the door. "So?" he demanded, voice hard, shoulders squared. "Then it's my own damn fault." He brushed past his father, just barely restraining the urge to slam a shoulder into his as he passed. But he really didn't want to get violent, not now. Not when he was teetering between getting a damn knot or stuffing his face.

He nearly blinked with surprise when he was outside without any further attempts to keep him in. Good. He would've hated to have to start swinging... He climbed in behind the wheel and sped out of the parking lot. He turned right, headed for the hole-in-the-wall bar he'd gone to earlier with Sam to get some extra dough at the pool tables. He remembered scenting a particularly delicious Alpha stink lingering when he hit the john before they left. If he was lucky, he'd find more than just a teasing scent.

╍●o●╍

It was easy enough to ignore the occasional cat-calls, even with his Heat itching under his skin and making it feel too damn small for his body. Most were half-hearted, anyway; a well-placed glare sending the jerkwads slinking back to their buddies or trying their luck with some other Omega. The back of his neck prickled with need and sweat and Dean successfully fought the urge to rub it.

None of these clowns smelled right, he couldn't imagine letting any of them near him, Heat or no Heat. He wasn't _that_ far gone.

He sauntered towards the bar, shooting the blond Beta behind the bar a charming grin merely out of habit when she came close enough to get his order. "Whatever's on tap." She nodded and got busy, not at all swayed by his scent or flirty smile. Oh well, it wasn't like she was what he was looking for anyway. She took his 5 with a smile that almost looked genuine when he waved her off, indicating the change was hers.

He took a long sip of his beer, gaze roaming the bar as he licked foam from his upper lip. Pretty typical place, really. Mostly full of rowdy Alphas playing grab-ass near the pool tables and dart boards, a few Betas sprinkled in for some variety, the occasional cluster of Omegas scattered along the outer booths. He swiveled back around on his stool and sipped at his beer, enjoying the coldness as it went down.

If the crowd didn't change soon—preferably within the hour before he went completely batshit with his Heat and boredom—he'd either find a different bar or admit defeat, head back to his room and just use his damn knotted dildo. Again.

He was on his third beer and moments away from calling it a night when he smelled _it_ ; the most awesome, perfect thing ever. He turned to his right, eyes widening a little when he realized it was coming from right next to him, and he got a full blast of it. He blinked a few times, stunned stupid by the Alpha's scent scrambling his brains; it was the first time that had ever happened and he didn't know how to process it.

He wasn't all that surprised to feel heat surge and roll through his body in response, like a switch was flipped. He was surprised to feel a desire, that Omega center of his brain demanding he _do_ something about this. Snag that delicious Alpha before anyone else could, drag him somewhere cramped and dark and cozy, spread out for him, show him how good Dean could be for the right Alpha.

"Excuse me," Dean said. He cleared his throat when the guy still didn't acknowledge him. He ended up having to tap the Alpha on the arm to get his attention. He was almost annoyed until the guy finally turned towards him and— Fuck. He found himself staring down the sexiest Alpha he'd ever seen. Normally he wasn't one to focus on things like looks, he always managed to find something worthwhile in people no matter what, but wow. Holy shit.

That jaw. Those eyes. That scent. Holy mother lode, batman. Dean nearly dove, nose first, into the guy's neck, wanting to worm his way under the slightly wrinkled trench coat collar and just camp out there for a while.

He didn't though because that was creeper shit and he was cooler than that, even when fidgeting and restless with Heat.

"Yes?" Castiel leaned closer, getting a strong scent of Omega, an alluring mix of leather, clean breezes and sweet musk that had his toes curling in his Oxfords and a growl rumbling in his chest. An Omega moments away from a full-blown Heat, if he was scenting right. He tamped down the baser urges rearing its head, demanding he take and mate, mark and protect. It wasn't easy, especially with the way the Omega was looking at him, lovely green eyes and eyelids coyly half lowered, face lightly flushed prettily and giving Castiel his full attention.

Shit. He probably should've stayed home. He was far from his Rut but the last thing he wanted to do was assault a gorgeous Omega just trying to have a drink. Or get into a fight as he foolishly tried to defend the Omega's honor against other would-be suitors should another Alpha approach, drawn close by the intoxicating scent and beautiful visage inches away from him. He didn't do such things and he was a little concerned he had to fight such urges so strongly.

Probably a bad sign. He should leave before anything untoward happened. Of course, the thought was gone, barely formed as it was, when the Omega leaned in closer, eyes dark and lips pulled into a flirty smile. He stared, he couldn't help it.

"What's your name, Alpha?" Dean asked, swaying closer. His eyes fluttered closed when he got another blast of that awesome scent. He used to think that scent-drunk crap was completely made up bullshit, something to help sell cologne and perfume or something. But another hit of cedar, ozone, spice and something oddly sweet—something earthy and dark, like honey—nearly had his eyes rolling back in his head as his ass and thighs tingled warmly with anticipation and arousal, his dick twitching in his jeans.

The Alpha shifted closer and Dean nearly grabbed onto the wrinkled tan fabric of the too-big trench coat and pulled him outside without evening bothering with names. Who the fuck needed names, anyway? He could probably make it to the backseat of his car before he'd have to get on his knees—

"Castiel."

Dean swallowed a groan at that voice, deep as fuck and made for sin. He could already feel it vibrating against his neck or ear if Castiel leaned in close and talked dirty, telling Dean all the awesome things he could—and _would_ —do with his (awesome) hands or his knot. He nearly shivered, thighs pressing together subtly as heat pooled low and sweet.

He grinned and fluttered his eyelashes dramatically. "Awesome, now I know what I'll be screaming later." He added in a wink, just to complete the over-the-top flirting, really make it clear he was interested. He was not disappointed to see Castiel's hands grip the bar's edge in a white-knuckled grip as he made a very pleasing sound deep in his throat; the sound low and all Alpha and sending another hot tingle through him.

"And you are?" Castiel asked, turning in his seat and giving the Omega his full attention. His beer sat, forgotten and growing warm, on the bar as he eyed the man openly. Eagerly. He'd never been flirted with so outrageously but he found himself responding nonetheless. It was probably the warm, enticing scent of this Omega and the bright eyes surrounded by freckles luring him in like a Siren's song.

Dean leaned in close, slowly running his tongue along his bottom lip as he pointedly looked Castiel over. He normally didn't practically crawl into strange Alpha's laps, for fuck's sake. But Castiel was watching him closely, those blue eyes dark and intense, and there was no freakin' way he was walking away from all that if there was the slightest chance he'd be mounted by this gorgeous Alpha within the hour. "Dean."

"Dean," Castiel repeated slowly, savoring the single syllable, gaze tracking the tongue making another swipe at a plump lower lip. The smattering of freckles across Heat-pinked cheeks. The lovely green eyes, dilated with arousal and Heat. Carefully styled hair that had his fingers digging into the bar edge again so he wouldn't touch, rearrange and groom it like he was itching to.

He remained stock still when Dean drifted closer. He watched, slightly wary, as Dean did so, chest visibly expanding against his dark T-shirt as he unashamedly scented Castiel.

Dean couldn't help himself, he leaned in again, his nose nearly brushing the smooth tan fabric over Castiel's shoulders. He inhaled deeply, eyes half closing as he smothered a moan. Goddamn but the Alpha smelled awesome; like eating the world's best pie in the middle of a forest. He didn't say a word when Castiel's head shifted a little, the Alpha's nose close enough to his ear to make his skin tingle and prickle with expectation. Not that there was any touching, Castiel seemed to be very careful about that.

He nearly pouted, confused and a little put-out Castiel wasn't doing anything. By now, he should be saying how delicious Dean smelled and there'd at least be a hand on his ass. Well. At least an _attempt_ to put a hand on his ass (not that Dean would put a stop to it at the moment like he usually would).

Castiel remained motionless, still unsure of Dean's intentions. It wasn't entirely unheard of for some people to be a little... personal when interacting with another in social circumstances. He wouldn't take the scenting as anything other than Dean getting to know him. Even when the Omega moaned softly, leaning back with a blissed out expression on his face, heavy-lidded eyes dark with arousal and directed at him shamelessly.

He was tempted... but he also knew that simple physical arousal did not mean consent. He'd been told so from a young age, his mother firm and calm when they talked of such things.

It had been an embarrassing hour-long discussion and he'd listened as best he could through his mortification and embarrassment as his mother spoke of things even Sexual Education class didn't. He didn't know whether to be calmed or even more embarrassed at his mother's no-nonsense tone as she spoke of knots and slick and mating. Regulators and birth control options, the pros and cons between the knotless and knot-hugging condoms. That hormones and pheromones aided mating, shouldn't rule them.

But he hadn't fully learned that last lesson until he was 17; he'd been waiting for a bus and the Omega next to him had the misfortune of going into Heat right then. The scent of it practically exploding in the small area under the covered bus stop as she whimpered softly, hunched over and clutched at her purse strap in a bid to have it cover her protectively, wide, scared eyes darting around in panic.

He was a young Alpha, quick to be aroused by nearly every pleasing scent and visual. But, luckily, as alluring as her Heat scent was, it hadn't immediately triggered a Rut, a common enough problem for Alphas young enough their Ruts hadn't equalized yet, still learning how to control the wild impulses. One look into her panicked, fear-wide eyes had been enough to dampen any beginnings of arousal that had kicked in instinctually.

Castiel hadn't wanted anything from her before and he still didn't. His mother's words echoed in his head and he'd finally understood...

He'd carefully removed his coat and offered it to the Omega, unsure how he felt about her look of shock that nearly overtook the one of embarrassment still pinking her cheeks. The wary way she reached out to take his coat, snatching it quickly, careful to keep their hands from touching. The two hasty steps back she took as she tied it around her waist, eyes on him like awaiting attack. He was definitely unsure how to take the way she cocked her head, eyes narrowed and suspicious, like she was confused he wasn't doing anything inappropriate and clearly fighting the urge to bolt so he wouldn't be tempted to chase.

Her 'thank you' had been quiet, spoken to his chest, but heart-felt enough Castiel hadn't been able to control the impulse to sooth her discomfort, awkwardly patting her shoulder once before backing away again, shoulders bowed and hands dangling at his sides in a show of supplication to her. Her panic-wide eyes had met his only for a moment before she backed away, the bus and her plans for the day forgotten as she hurried down the side-walk—hopefully back to her home, to safety and privacy.

It had been a sobering experience.

Castiel looked around, trying to see if there was an Alpha near Dean he needed to converse with. It wasn't exactly dark ages where Omegas didn't go out unescorted or risk assault or that it was required getting 'permission' for anything from anyone but the Omega in question... But Dean smelled of two Alphas, and he didn't want to overstep any boundaries. It wasn't the scent of a Mate, just pack, but it clung heavily enough to the Omega to suggest a close bond.

Dean looked behind him with a frown, following Castiel's gaze. "What?" he asked, turning back to Castiel. His fingers itched to run through Castiel's dark hair, drag his fingertips along that insane jaw covered with dark scruff and yank the Alpha's head back to him, demanding his sole attention.

He sat still, though, because he did not throw himself at anyone. No matter how fuckhot they were or how awesome they smelled.

"See someone hotter over there?" Dean asked playfully.

He was teasing, of course, but the thought had his smile faltering and looking over his shoulder again with narrowed eyes for the possible competition. A low growl rumbled in his chest and—Jesus, he was seconds away from finding out who it was and slapping a bitch like some Omega-fight fetish video. He took a deep breath and focused on grabbing his beer, draining it in two long gulps.

For fuck's sake, he hated shit like this, he reminded himself. It was why he usually just took care of himself and avoided Alphas for the most part.

"No," Castiel said, blinking at Dean with surprise. He'd traveled extensively and he couldn't remember coming across anyone 'hotter' than the Omega currently in front of him, flirty smile back in place now that he had Castiel's full attention again. He stared for a moment, caught up in watching Dean do obscene things with an agile, pink tongue to the empty beer bottle before lightly shaking his head, regathering his thoughts. "I just— No. I was merely checking? Something..." he muttered, trailing off.

He wasn't normally adept at picking up social cues, having been told more than once he was oblivious and his people skills were horrendously rusty, but he was confident he was reading Dean correctly. He leaned in closer, his hand fluttering over Dean's knee for a brief moment. The Omega stilled, body tensed but in a way he recognized as anticipatory, not disgust or rejection, and the intoxicating scent of arousal seemed to thicken as he met Dean's eyes.

Castiel knew he wasn't misreading the situation. He felt confidence surge through him and he leaned in a little more, "Would you care to accompany me back to my hotel room?"

And suddenly he was glad he made use of the complementary lodgings that he'd nearly refused. He lived only an hour's drive from here, but everyone attending the convention had been given a room at the hotel for the evening. He'd only intended to use it for a quick shower before heading home, but now...

Dean laughed, he couldn't help it. Why was the sexiest Alpha he'd seen in forever a complete dork? It might've been a little adorable... But he didn't really give two shits about adorable right now, just the promise of the sizable bulge in Cas' dark poly-blend slacks and the way the Alpha's eyes were practically fucking him already. He smothered the urge to moan and attach himself to the Alpha's front and lick him all over.

Later. Definitely later...

He nodded and tried not to gape like a complete idiot when Castiel held out a hand and helped him off his stool. "Uh. Dude," he muttered, gaze zeroing in on the firm hand cupping his elbow and the one around his forearm. It was total cornball move and Jesus the guy had a grip. Dean nearly panted and rubbed himself on Castiel's leg as he imagined it elsewhere on his body.

"Apologies," Castiel murmured, slowly retracting his hands. He hadn't been able to help himself. His mother had instilled a sense of chivalry in him from an early age that was hard to ignore, regardless of whom he was interacting with. He still sometimes forgot some people, mainly Omegas, didn't react well to it sometimes; mistaking it for condescension or a sign of dominance.

He waved a hand, indicating Dean should lead. He was quick to follow, unable to stop himself from placing a hand at the small of Dean's back as they hurried out the door. He stopped when Dean did, looking around the parking lot. The night breeze did nothing to dilute the scent of Dean and he leaned in just enough to get another nose full of it.

"I have a car," Castiel offered after a moment when Dean didn't move.

"Yeah, so do I," Dean said. He turned to Castiel and raised an eyebrow. "I ain't leaving mine here," he added. No matter how awesome and sexy Castiel was, how badly he was aching to get the show on the road to Boinkville, he was not leaving his Baby in some podunk bar's parking lot for who knew how long.

Castiel nodded. "I can follow you? Or..." he trailed off, leaving options open for Dean. He didn't often do this sort of thing and he was admittedly a little out of his depth with protocol one followed. Was he meant to follow Dean in his car? Was it usual to take the same car and get dropped off later? Should he just ride with Dean and worry about the details later? He glanced over at Dean, smiling reflexively when he saw the look Dean was giving him.

"You want me to drive, sweetheart?" Dean asked, turning into the Alpha's personal space, voice teasing and laden with innuendo. Castiel nodded, swallowing loudly and blue eyes dilating, zeroing in on his mouth for a moment before meeting his eyes again. Dean grinned and cocked his head towards the back of the lot. Castiel was quick to follow until they finally made it to his car, all alone and scratch free. He patted her hood, pleased by her still-pristine condition.

They were alone in the dark parking lot, so Dean didn't hesitate in pushing up into Castiel's personal space, pinning the Alpha against the shiny black quarter panel, and demanding a kiss when Castiel's gaze slid over his Baby and he complimented her, voice low with genuine appreciation.

It was harder than he expected to pull away from the Alpha's lips, his own tingling and feeling a little hot and puffy from the kiss. He groaned a little and pecked a few more kisses on Castiel's slack mouth and down his neck before he forced himself to step back and fish his keys out of his pocket. He was already pleasantly hot and damp between his cheeks, he really didn't want to risk leaking in public. It didn't happen often, he rarely got that wet even in Heat, but he had an idea Castiel could be the Alpha that would do it.

"I'll follow you," Dean said, swinging his keys around his finger.

Castiel nodded and reluctantly removed himself from Dean's personal space. He took a deep breath and took his keys from his pocket but didn't move yet. He just... stared; looking at Dean for long moment. The Omega somehow managed to look even more enticing, clothing rumpled and hair mussed from Castiel's fingers, lips still spit-slick and temptingly plump from their kisses.

Intoxicating.

He reached for Dean again but a hand on his chest kept him from moving any closer. Had Dean changed his mind? As much as he didn't look forward to having to deal with the erection the Omega had coaxed out so easily on his own, he would respect Dean's choice. He could only make a soft sound of confusion, looking up to meet Dean's eyes.

Smiling eyes, the green dark and nearly sparkling, lips pulled into a flirty smile. He was powerless to do anything but return it and lean in once more.

"Ho there, Tonto," Dean said and chuckled. "Keep it in your pants until we get to your room."

Tempting as it was to get right to it, his Heat itching and prickling under his skin something fierce now and making the very thought of just having Cas bend him over the hood sound like the best idea since someone figured out ice cream was awesome on pie, he couldn't afford the public indecency charge. He knew his dad would refuse to bail him out as his own personal brand of 'serves you right' and he was quick to stop any riding-the-Alpha-in-the-backseat thoughts by thinking about spending the night in jail, _in Heat_...

Castiel nodded and stepped away again, reining in the urges to push against Dean and tempt him into the leather-clad back seat. It might be a bit cramped, but it was right there...

"Yes," he said, clearing his throat. He took another step back and headed towards his own car, looking over his shoulder a few times to make sure Dean was still there. He was almost tempted to believe this wasn't real, that Dean would drive off in his pretty car, laughing at the gullibility of some Alphas.

Dean did get into his car, the motor starting with a rumbling growl that settled into a low purr, but he waited for Castiel. And if he drove most of the way back to his hotel room with his gaze on the rear view mirror, ensuring the big black car and Dean's silhouette were still behind him, no one else had to know.


	2. Chapter 2

_(A/N: Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites!_

 _So, here's some smut folks; pretty much right from the start..._

 _Enjoy.)_

* * *

Dean grinned every time Castiel glanced over at him, as if making sure he was still there. He followed, gait easy and carefree even though he was practically vibrating with anticipation and excitement. Castiel got the hotel door opened and politely gestured him inside, he stepped around the Alpha and looked around. He only got a glimpse of mauve carpet and a lurid flowery-paisley print bedspread before he was backed against the closed door, Alpha in his personal space and completely filling his field of vision.

He raised an eyebrow when Castiel only stared, blue eyes wide and dark. "See something you like?" he teased, arching his hips forward a little.

"Yes," Castiel said, nodding once, looking down to Dean's mouth. He didn't know if he was permitted to kiss or if Dean would prefer this as impersonal as possible, thinking of a brunette Beta that had laughed and redirected his lips elsewhere. He didn't have to wonder long; Dean's hand slid into his hair and yanked him close, their lips and teeth meeting in a harsh clash for moment before it gentled. Quick, noisy pecks and teasing licks and nips before Dean tilted his head and deepened the kiss until they were both panting.

Dean pulled away with a soft sound and licked his lips. "Fuck, that mouth feels better and better."

"Yes," Castiel agreed, licking his own lips as he stared at Dean's. Dean's eyes were dark and the intoxicating scent of his Heat and slick was strong this close to the Omega was making his blood sing.

He backed away enough to give Dean some space as he bent down to remove his boots and took the moment to shrug out of his trench coat, loosely folding it and tossing it over a chair. "Can I get you anything to drink? Tea? A cool beverage, perhaps?" he asked, glancing at the flush on Dean's face and neck.

Dean stared for a moment, completely thrown, before breaking out in laughter. "Nah, man. Just you," he said, winking, and reached for Castiel's belt. He yanked until the Alpha was back in his personal space, the awesome scent from earlier thick and heady with the Alpha's arousal. Fuck, he was almost drooling. He appreciated the effort to be civil, even if it was kind of weird, but he wanted Castiel's knot buried in him, not a nice cup of Darjeeling.

There was an awkward pause and they were just sort of... staring at each other. Dean was starting to legitimately worry Castiel was going to wander off and make some damn tea.

"So," he said, plucking at the hem of his shirt, lifting it a little. Showing a little skin to get the ball rolling, maybe enticing the Alpha into doing something. But Castiel just nodded encouragingly, like he was ready for a little conversation. Dean nearly sighed with relief when Castiel's gaze dropped to his now exposed belly and his expression morphed into one of understanding.

And interest. In something other than fucking tea.

Dean moaned loudly as the scent of Alpha arousal practically exploded, drowning him in the thick scent of honeyed ozone. He squirmed, unable to help the weird little whine that came out of his mouth as he felt himself clench and get slick in response. Shit, this was gonna be awesome...

If Castiel ever got naked, that was.

"Oh," Castiel said slowly. He shrugged out of his suit jacket and worked at the buttons of his cuffs. He could feel an embarrassed flush working up his neck and face. Dean stared back, expectant and a little impatient, smelling amazing as he fidgeted slightly against the wooden door. "I-I'm not sure how to proceed."

Dean laughed. He couldn't help it. He eyed Castiel appreciatively, slowly looking the Alpha over. There was no way this Alpha didn't know what came next. Still, he'd learned not to make assumptions long ago and mentally shrugged.

He trailed his fingertips along Castiel's jaw and down his neck, until he hit the stiff shirt collar and let his hand slide down the Alpha's firm chest. "Don't tell me you're a virgin, man."

"No," Castiel said, amused despite himself. "I merely meant my experiences with this sort of encounter is... limited." At Dean's confused expression, he waved a hand around helplessly, "Casual sex? It's not my usual way of dealing with... things."

Dean stiffened, ready to bristle at the implication that he was some sort of easy slut and maybe tell the Alpha where he could stick his knot—somewhere that wasn't gonna be Dean—and call it a lost cause. But Castiel was back in his personal space, blue eyes crinkled at the corners and a small smile on his face. It wasn't a mocking or mean smile, so he didn't push the Alpha away when Castiel's hand slid up his arm and shoulder to rest gently against the side of his neck.

It was an oddly affectionate gesture instead of a dominating one and Dean found himself relaxing reflexively, but trying to hold onto the glare he was sending Castiel.

"I didn't mean to imply anything indecorous," Castiel said softly. "I make no judgements on your, or anyone's, sexual appetites or habits. I'm just— That's not something I'm interested in usually, so I'm uncertain on what one is meant to do," he admitted, head dipped a little in embarrassment. He hadn't meant any offense, just to inform Dean of his shortcomings. He wanted this to go as smoothly as possible, make sure Dean got what he needed and didn't regret his choice.

Dean nodded slowly, shifting on his feet with a restless sort of energy. Being so close to Castiel's warm scent was just teasing at him, making the itch of Heat under his skin flair up again and pull at his insides. There wasn't usually so much damn talking and it was making him antsy.

He leaned in closer to Castiel until their chests were touching. "Okay, so let's do it this way." He could handle a little talking if it got them to the endgame. Maybe he could get the Alpha to get some dirty talk in. He figured once he got things started, Castiel would get his Alpha on and take over… He pushed Castiel back just enough to be able to get his hands between them, working at the row of small, pearly-white buttons on Castiel's button-up. The Alpha watched, gaze intent on Dean's face, and obediently moved his arms when Dean urged them down so he could slide the shirt off.

Castiel simply watched as Dean stepped back and pulled his own shirt off over his head. He watched, entranced, as Dean's hands dropped to his own belt and worked the buckle open with slightly trembling fingers. He was sure it was excitement and need from Heat and not nerves when the Omega glanced up, annoyance tinting his expression.

"Get naked," Dean said, trying for imperious but mostly just sounding impatient and verging on a whine. But it got the Alpha moving so whatever.

Castiel nodded, his hands dropping to his own belt, gaze glued to Dean as the Omega removed his clothes. He wanted to help, run his hands and mouth over the flushed, tanned skin Dean was revealing but he wasn't willing to disobey Dean and have things change course. He couldn't help watching, though, movements stilling as he did so.

He stepped closer, encouraged when Dean's lightly trembling fingers stilled on his zipper. He gave Castiel a look as he dropped his hands but didn't argue when Castiel's own took over the task.

Dean usually didn't like people undressing him, but Castiel was doing it in a way that didn't make him feel like a pup that couldn't manage zippers yet. And then the Alpha's hands were everywhere; fluttering over his belly, massaging his thighs the moment his jeans and damp underwear dropped in a puddle of fabric at his feet, sliding up his belly, over his chest and shoulders to cradle his jaw as Castiel pulled him into another kiss.

His toes curled into the faded carpet and Dean practically melted into the demanding kiss with another one of those whimpering sounds, feeling so damn happy Castiel wasn't too into being a proper host and had Dean stripped and naked, pressed against the cool wood of the door a moment later as he kissed him senseless.

"Fuck, Cas," he hissed, his hands ran down Castiel's back and cupped his ass. He groaned and nipped at Castiel's jaw when agile, deft fingers teasing between his cheeks, Castiel's other hand gripping tightly at his hip. He buried his face in the Alpha's neck in an attempt to muffle the needy moan he made as long, strong fingers stroked and massaged.

Castiel groaned softly, eyes closing at the feeling of Dean's heated slick coating his fingers, Dean's erection hot and damp against his hip even through the fabric of his slacks. He slid his hand from Dean's hip to his lower back and encouraged the shallow thrusts Dean's hips were making against him, slipping a finger down between his cheeks again to teasingly circle.

"Fuck," Dean said again, shamelessly humping Castiel's leg, rolling his hips as the large hand splayed hot and firm against his ass was now cupping and squeezing him. He probably could get off rutting against the Alpha's leg but he wanted more. He wanted the hot, hard knot he could feel pressed against him. "Dammit, get naked," he demanded, fingers plucking at the fabric of Castiel's pants and undershirt.

Castiel hummed thoughtfully and Dean found himself whirled around and bouncing on the bed a moment later, head spinning a little at the sudden change. But, hey— _bed_. That was a good sign and a step in the right direction. Before he could tease the Alpha further, maybe get a few fingers wet and start stroking himself off while Castiel watched and missed all the fun, he was pressed into the mattress under the Alpha's weight.

He couldn't even care clothes were still on when Castiel's mouth and hot, wet tongue focused on a nipple and teased at him, flicking and sucking until Dean gasped and arched up, burying a hand in Castiel's hair and smashing the Alpha's face closer. Strong hands clamped around his hips, holding him still as Castiel got to serious business.

Dean was bare-assed, splayed out on the mattress for what felt like a good twenty minutes while Castiel teased him. OK, it was barely two minutes but it felt like longer. Moves tentative and a little awkward at first until they both relaxed into it, hands slowly gaining confidence on strange skin. Dean just rolled with it when Castiel seemed insistent on nipping and teasing his nipples, licking his thighs and hip bones, hands roaming his chest and shoulders. He could cry when Castiel finally moved away and kicked off his shoes and got naked.

He felt like a slick, sweaty mess, feeling strung out and wondering if this Alpha was ever going to get on with it. Dean was so close to kicking the Alpha off the bed and just taking care of himself when Castiel finally slid off and stripped, fast and efficient like he just zapped his clothes off or something, and was pressed against him, skin to skin, seconds later.

"Finally," Dean groaned, hips arching up. He didn't want to describe the noise he made when Castiel grinded down against him, feeling the _hotwethard_ slide of the Alpha along his hip and thigh. Fuck, he felt huge and Dean needed it in him. He could feel slick actually dribble from him, and pulled Castiel closer with a foot hooked around the Alpha's upper thighs, hands clamped around surprisingly firm biceps. "C'mon, asshole. Stop teasing," he panted, rolling his hips up.

Castiel just chuckled lowly, rising up to his hands and knees, giving Dean room to move. "Roll over." He watched as Dean scrambled to comply, arms tucking under his chest and his cheek on the pillow so he was presenting prettily; head down, back bowed, ass up. He pet a hand down Dean's back and down his hip, wrapping his hand around the firm-yet-soft that fit his hand perfectly. Arousal ramping up when Dean squirmed a little and moaned softly, a hint of a whine in the back of his throat.

He could feel the heat radiating from Dean's body and he didn't intend to tease any longer. He knew how desperate a Heat could make an Omega. He wanted to just bury his face in the hot, slick cleft but it wouldn't satisfy either of them right now. Hopefully, he'd have an opportunity to explore that later.

Dean wanted to kick out when he could feel Castiel just staring at his presented ass, fingers teasing at his hip. But before he could say anything, or regret the fact he was face-down, ass-up to an Alpha, two fingers finally sunk into him. He turned his face into the pillow with a moan, his whole body twitching back for more. It felt awesome... but not enough. He could hear Castiel's heavy breathing and the soft, wet sound as the Alpha moved his fingers, the going smooth and easy because Dean was ready.

Oh yeah, was he ready. And the heavy scent of Alpha arousal had him moaning again, bowing his back and trying to wordlessly tempt Castiel to get in him already. Dean would've appreciated the foreplay any other time—he was the champ of foreplay—but right now he was too impatient for the soft and slow. He _needed_ and he needed now. The Alpha's fingers went deep, long and curled just right to work Dean's prostate, his mouth tasting and licking at Dean's lower back and the top of his crack, hot breath teasing at his rim.

The rasp and scratch of stubble against the backs of his thighs and along his cheeks was enough to have him babbling and moaning. Begging for more. It felt awesome and Dean moaned unashamedly, body moving with the Alpha's movements and shaking with the pleasure of it as another finger added to the stretch. It wasn't Castiel's knot, but it still felt so so good and he'd probably kill something if Castiel stopped now.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Castiel murmured, moving away from Dean only long enough to speak legibly before leaning back down with a low moan. Dean's hips rolled and bucked as the Omega pushed back, moans loud and body greedy. He pumped his fingers in and out, the wet squelch and Dean's moaning ramping up his own arousal.

He knew he hadn't _needed_ to do this, prepare Dean in such a manner, since Dean's Heat had his body ready moments after he'd had the Omega spread out on the motel bed. But he'd wanted to. Oh, how he'd wanted to. He'd been pleasantly surprised when Dean only gave a token protest, going pliant with a happy little sound the moment he slid his fingers inside in one smooth, slick slide. Even with Heat aiding things, he liked to tease and arouse to ensure minimal discomfort.

Dean came with a startled moaning gasp, toes curling, forehead pressed to the mattress as he panted and shook. Castiel was still pumping and pressing, milking his prostate with hard, shallow thrusts until he whined softly and tried to squirm away, too sensitive for any more. The moment Dean caught his breath, body relaxed and still tingly and heavy with pleasure, was when Castiel shuffled up nice and close. Strong hands gripping tightly at his hips as the Alpha rutted against him.

"C'mon, Alpha," he panted, reaching back and blindly groping until his hand landed on a firm thigh, feeling the muscle bunch and roll with the slow movement of Castiel's hips. He groaned, blunt nails digging into flexing muscle as his head dipped down. "Need it a little harder and faster than that."

Dean was pushed face-first into his pillow with a happy little moan as Castiel complied. A hand settled on the back of his neck for a moment and he keened softly. Castiel didn't need to pin him down, he wasn't going anywhere, but it still felt awesome. Let him know the Alpha was serious and he braced himself, practically giddy with the anticipation of a wild ride.

He knew life wasn't like porn—Sam's told him so many times, it was hard _not_ to remember—but right now it felt like it.

Castiel was pressed so close against him, he could feel the soft, sparse hairs on the Alpha's thighs brushing against the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, strong hands kneading, squeezing and spreading him open. Castiel saying things about 'taking his knot' and how 'gorgeous and wet for his Alpha' he was; things Dean didn't think people (well, Alphas) said in real life. The words were low, almost whispered, like Castiel wasn't quite able to help himself or all that aware of it.

But still, Dean was moaning at each word and arching into each touch like any Omega in a porno, too. Not that he cared; Castiel was doing some awesome things to him. Dean shuddered with another loud moan as thumbs teased at his rim, stroking down his perineum and almost tickling at his balls.

Dean groaned, burying his face in the pillow, not even caring it was damn near soaked with drool. "C'm _on_ , Alpha," he taunted, rolling his hips teasingly. He felt the length of Castiel drag against him, sliding slick-warm and easy, knot catching teasingly every so often. But Castiel just rolled with it, shifting his hips into Dean's movement, adding to the tease but not doing anything that got his dick _in_ Dean's ass. He reached back blindly with an annoyed sound when he felt Castiel lean away.

He vaguely paid attention to the sound of a foil wrapper being torn and the distinctive slick-wet sound of a condom being hurriedly rolled down and lubed up with a fist. He was impatiently waiting for the feel of the bed dipping as Castiel shuffled close again and finally got on with it. Strong hands wrapped around his hips again and he went with the movement, willingly going where Castiel positioned him. He was so close to babbling and drooling, he'd stand on his damn head if it got the Alpha in him.

Castiel draped himself over Dean's back, arms wrapping around the Omega's chest for a moment. He let go and leaned back, taking another moment to enjoy the sight of Dean, flushed and slick-shiny before he gripped himself firmly and eased in instead of just rutting in blindly. He leaned back in, chest to Dean's back, reluctantly letting go of Dean to balance on the bed.

He nuzzled Dean's neck and palmed at peaked nipples for just a moment but he didn't tease any longer, simply slid in, groaning with pleasure at the sensation. He wished he could've felt Dean without the barrier between them, but it still felt incredible. He wasn't surprised; Dean was practically dripping, muscles pliant, body warm, loose and ready for him. Dean sighed out a moan and squirmed impatiently under him, hips rolling and twitching backwards for more.

He didn't pause, taking the silent encouragement to move for what it was. He leaned upright and started slow, resting a hand on the small of Dean's back as he slowly pulled out, gaze riveted to the clench of Dean's body around him. It felt exquisite and by the sounds Dean was making, it felt just as good for him. It felt heavenly and Dean's answering hip roll and string of demanding curses nearly had his eyes rolling back in his head.

But now wasn't the time to tease. Dean was trembling now, sweating, fists white-knuckling the sheets below him, the relief from his earlier orgasm ebbing away. He enjoyed a bit more lead-in, but not at Dean's expense.

Hopefully, this would only be the first round.

Castiel rocked and circled his hips a few times, testing Dean's readiness, the way eased by Dean's eager body and copious amounts of his slick. He wanted to lean down and lick the excess away. Drown himself in Dean's intoxicating scent. It would no doubt taste even better. Dean's hips jerked back, a needy but demanding grunt coming from the Omega. He took the hint and started to move, leaning up and wrapping his hands around Dean's hips for leverage. Dean practically melted under him with a long moan as he pulled out and thrust back in in one smooth, hard stroke.

Dean groaned, body moving with Castiel's enthusiastically. "Just like that," he panted when Castiel's hands slid up, one wrapped around his ribs and the other clamped over his shoulder and the Alpha's speed picked up. God, it was awesome, each push in and drag out was perfection—hitting all the right spots, stretching him perfectly, the teasing bump of the Alpha's knot making his toes curl and want to beg for it.

"May I knot you, Dean?"

Dean snorted a laugh at the absurd question and managed to get his head moving enough to look over his shoulder at Castiel. The Alpha was pink-cheeked and sweaty with exertion, his dark hair a messy tangle and dropping into his eyes. Blue eyes dark and intense as they met his. Jesus, Castiel _was_ totally out of the best porno and Dean groaned when Castiel leaned over just enough to tease a palm down his dick. Like he even needed any incentive to say 'yes'.

"You better," he said, trying for a demanding growl but sounding more needy than he wanted.

But Castiel must've liked it; his eyes darkened and he gave Dean a grin that was all teeth, hips picking up speed and power, pushing Dean up the bed a little with each push and making the bed bang against the wall. He barely noticed. Castiel had worked a finger along side his dick, adding a little bit more of a stretch for his knot. The second one had him arching and moaning lewdly, body tense in anticipation.

Fuck it was awesome and he promised himself he'd never overlook another nerdy little guy again as Castiel's knot nudged at him with each roll and push of Castiel's hips. It felt huge and he couldn't help panting, scrabbling at the sheets as he chanted a litany of curses and begging to just get fucking knotted already. It finally sunk in with a low, erotic Alpha-growl from Castiel and Dean's entire body shuddered with pleasure as it hit home.

The stretch of the condom over his knot didn't help Castiel hold out. Between that and Dean's body clenching demandingly as he begged and cursed—a winsome mix of demanding and submissive that had him growling softly with approval and satisfaction. Castiel was only human and he was coming with a growled moan moments later, hands tightening their hold on Dean's body, pulling him close and steady, hips jerking and circling with each twitch. He carefully unclenched the hand on Dean's hip and slid it down, fingers tickling through coarse hair as he wrapped it around Dean's erection.

Dean came a moment later, Castiel's knot hitting all the right places, the Alpha's hand wrapped around him and pumping with ruthless efficiency that had Dean practically seeing Jesus and making all sorts if noises that drowned out the sound of the bed creaking and Castiel's heavy pants and grunts through the aftershocks of a knot-orgasm.

He shuddered as he came down, relaxing as best he could with Castiel wedged inside and his body still held ass-up by the Alpha's hands and spread knees. "Goddamn," he breathed out, content and sated, shivering with pleasure as Castiel's hand still gently worked at him.

Dean didn't think he had another orgasm in him but when an insistent finger dragged across the spunk-covered head of his dick, he moaned and twitched helplessly with another one, coming over Castiel's fingers and adding to the wet-spot under him. The Alpha grunting and moaning through the pleasure of Dean clenching rhythmically around his knot again.

Castiel finally let go of Dean when the sounds coming from the Omega were tinged with the discomfort of over-sensitivity instead of pleasure. He popped his fingers in his mouth, humming happily at the sweet-salty taste of Dean. He pet his hands soothingly down Dean's back and sides, humming softly when Dean just relaxed further, body lax and still flushed with pleasure.

Dean wiggled his hips slightly, getting Castiel's attention since his voice was on vacation and his brain was still somewhere near his bellybutton. Thankfully Castiel got the hint and he was sprawled out on his side a moment later, the Alpha unashamedly spooned up behind him. He tried not to enjoy the way Cas nuzzled at the sweaty hair at the back of his head or the way Cas hands swept along his body in a gentle sort of way that had him relaxing against the Alpha's body with a contented little sound.

He wasn't cuddling, but the options were limited at the moment so he just relaxed and let his eyes drift closed, shivering occasionally when Cas' fingers trailed over a particularly sensitive spot. He hummed softly with gratitude when hands pet and kneaded down his thighs, soothing the minute trembling from being in position. He stretched a little in the limited space, pushing his arms out and wiggling his fingers before relaxing with a soft huff.

"Nap time," Dean murmured, jaw nearly cracking with a wide yawn.

He was good for now but he knew he'd be climbing Castiel like a damn tree in a few hours if the Alpha stuck around. He felt the nod against the back of his head and didn't mind using Castiel's arm as a surprisingly good pillow. A nose nuzzled at him but he was too orgasm-happy to care, even leaned into it a little since he was trying to get comfortable. He gave a sleepy hum when Castiel's hand settled on his belly, fingers splayed out in a way that felt awesome instead of confining.

A few hours later when he woke up, groaning softly and restless with want, Castiel was still there. They were still spooned up close and he could feel the teasing press of an erection against the small of his back, knot just starting to emerge. He wriggled enough to get out from under Castiel's arm and pushed the still sleeping Alpha flat on his back. He gave a sleepy huff of satisfaction to see the impressive tent in the sheets over the Alpha and slid closer, flopping a leg over and straddling Castiel.

Dean was still half asleep but it was like his body was on autopilot as he wriggled and moved until he had what he wanted, right where he wanted it. It didn't take much to get Castiel up and ready again. He sunk down with a long, satisfied moan, pinning the slowly waking Alpha down with his knees and both hands on Castiel's chest as he worked himself.

Blue eyes fluttered open, sleep-muzzy for only a second before darkening with interest and staying a little fuzzy with lust and Omega pheromones. Dean just grinned when Castiel made a grunting sound of surprised pleasure, large sleep-warm hands gripping his hips and his feet sliding up the bed to give Dean a little leverage. He shifted so his hands were on Castiel's knees and leaned back a little, his eyes rolling back with a guttural moan as the different angle hit all the right spots.

By the time Castiel was rolling them over, Dean's thigh slung high and pressed tight to Castiel's hip by one of the Alpha's possessive, strong hands, they were both fully awake. Dean leaned his head back into his pillow with a low moan, lips and teeth and stubble marking his neck a moment later, silently grateful Castiel hadn't left the moment his knot shrunk.


	3. Chapter 3

_(A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows._ ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ

 _And here's a bit more sex._

 _Um. Sorry._

 _But enjoy!)_

* * *

The next time Dean saw Castiel, he didn't bother playing coy or beating around the bush. He practically tackled the Alpha from behind, startling Castiel and sending him sprawling on the pool table he'd been standing by. He had maybe an inch or two and a few pounds on the Alpha but he didn't think he'd be able to take Castiel down so easily (he'd gleefully learned Castiel was stronger than he looked and was a fast little bastard).

He snickered and patted Castiel's ass, pushing the trench coat out of the way, shamelessly copping a feel through the dark sensible slacks before backing off a little.

Castiel rolled to the left and righted himself, glaring playfully at an amused, smirking Dean. He'd noticed the Omega the moment he'd walked in, Dean's scent catching his attention mere moments before he saw him, but hadn't known how to react. He didn't know if it was mere coincidence that brought Dean there again. Dean hadn't said whether or not their encounter was anything but some extremely satisfying Heat sex, a one-time occurrence and no expectation of more. It wasn't the first time he'd helped an Omega through a Heat but it was the first time he'd been tempted to bite down that little extra, pull away and see his teeth marks embedded in smooth, tanned, freckled skin.

He had hoped he'd see Dean again, but he knew better than to rely on it since they hadn't even exchanged phone numbers.

Dean's grin grew. Even if Castiel was going for the stony-faced look, he could smell the Alpha's pleasure at seeing him, see the way blue eyes were practically twinkling. He stepped closer, sliding in close to Castiel's front and practically under his arm. "Hey, Cas."

"Hello, Dean. How are you?"

Dean huffed a laugh and shook his head, amused by Cas' politeness. It was weird, being as how they'd seen each other naked and sweaty and twisted in unflattering positions, but he'd play along. Wouldn't be the first time he'd ran into a bed partner in the daylight hours (and Cas was still just as hot, if not more so, unlike some previous encounters).

"Peachy. How're you?" he asked, gaze dropping to Cas' neck. There were still light purple marks at the base of Cas' throat and Dean knew they went all the way down, across his collarbone and chest and down his belly. Dean practically purred at seeing them.

He also really wanted to latch his teeth there and refresh them. He knew Cas wouldn't mind; kinky bastard loved it, nearly blew his load for the third time when Dean marked up his hips and thighs during a jaw-cracking blowjob.

"I'm well, thank you," Castiel replied, as if he didn't have Dean standing close enough to feel his warmth against him, the tempting scent filling his senses with _Dean_ and _Omega_. He switched the pool cue to his other hand and his now-free hand settled on Dean's denim clad hip, thumb sliding through a belt loop. "Just passing through?" he asked, pleased when he sounded causal.

Dean laughed again, rolling his eyes. He shimmied closer, pleased to see Cas' breathing hitch and his Adam's apple bob quickly as he swallowed. Good. "C'mon, man, don't play hard to get. I'm, like, two seconds away from humping your leg like a damn Labrador."

"That would be regrettable," Castiel agreed, face impassive. It was an effort but he really did enjoy seeing Dean's grin, the flirty expression that made his green eyes warm and affectionately crinkled in the corners.

He took a moment to unsubtly scent Dean, nose twitching with the warm, but decidedly different, scent. "No longer in Heat?" he murmured, lips grazing along Dean's neck. Dean still had a very pleasing scent, mellow and warm and very enticing all on its own. The lack of Heat just made him hum lazily, content and warm instead of white-hot urgency.

Dean tried not to shiver, his skin breaking out in goosebumps against his will as the tip of Cas' nose traced a line from his neck to just behind his ear. "Nope," he breathed, head tilting of its own accord when Cas' mouth slid up and lips pressed into the soft hollow behind his ear, a hint of tongue sliding along the warm skin. Jesus, he knew he wasn't in Heat but Cas' mouth (and that sneaky thumb sliding along his skin under his shirt) was making him react like he was.

He hadn't even meant to stop by this place again but he'd been unable to resist when he saw Cas' dinged-up, fugly gold Lincoln out front. He might've debated for a few moments before he climbed out of the car and headed inside but that hesitation and doubt all seemed really stupid now. Now that Cas was plastered against his side and still pressing soft, chaste, sweet little kisses along his jaw. He almost wanted to squirm away from the sensation even if he liked it; it was weird to have anyone treat him such a way. Especially in public. Even if that someone was obviously an Alpha.

"Cas."

Castiel hummed, nose dragging along a fluttering pulse point. He inhaled sharply, enjoying the musky-sweet scent of Dean without a Heat to muddle his senses. Dean smelled divine and he sniffed again, nose brazenly pressed into Dean's hairline.

" _Cas_ ," Dean repeated, tone a little sharper as he wriggled a little to get out from under Cas' hands. He didn't want to have to punch the guy off him but he was so close to embarrassing himself. Probably Cas too if their indecent actions got anyone's attention.

He tried not to overreact when he caught sight of Sam out of the corner of his eye. He knew his brother wouldn't give him shit about Cas, but he didn't want to tempt things. Sam, as much as he hated it or tried to deny it, was a lot like their dad in many ways and Dean really wasn't in the mood to deal with any Alpha posturing or bullshit over Dean's obvious interest in Cas.

Castiel pulled away, blinking slowly. He registered the flush to Dean's cheeks that was not from arousal and took a step back but didn't drop his hand. "My apologies," he murmured sincerely, squeezing Dean's hip gently before letting go. Now that he wasn't in Dean's personal space, the Omega's scent overpowering everything else, he realized they had an audience. He glanced over at the tall Alpha standing a few feet away and drew himself up to his full height without even realizing it.

He wasn't exactly pleased with the way the other Alpha was looking at Dean and he was stepping in front of the Omega on instinct.

"Sam," Dean huffed out, rolling his eyes. He didn't know if he should smack Cas away (because, _really_?) or kick Sam's ass out of the bar. He really didn't need a damn babysitter. Cas eased back once he realized the Alpha wasn't a stranger, and his brother no less (because apparently Cas _had_ been listening when he talked about Sam between Heat-addled babbling).

He wasn't sure what to do with the little bubble of affection that surfaced for the nerdy Alpha that probably didn't stand a chance against Sam but still tried.

Sam grinned and shuffled closer, amused probably more than he should be to see someone pulling some blatant Alpha moves on Dean. And his brother wasn't exactly complaining or sticking a foot up his ass. Huh.

"Hey. I'm Sam," he said, offering a hand, posture deliberately relaxed. The Alpha practically glued to Dean's side was quick to clasp it, grip firm but not challengingly so. He grinned when the Alpha looked him over, blue eyes squinted with curious interest.

"Castiel." He shook the proffered hand twice, polite and business-like, dropping it a moment later.

Sam just stood there, resisting the urge to bounce on the balls of his feet and trying not to grin. It should probably be awkward, but he was enjoying the moment. Dean was glaring at him, mouthing at him to 'get lost, asshole' but he pretended he couldn't see it as he eyed Castiel. "So."

Castiel merely inclined his head and kept his attention on Sam, politely waiting for further conversation. Dean was restless at his side, no longer touching but close enough he could feel each time Dean shifted his weight on his feet or fiddled with a button on his shirt. He hadn't taken Dean for a fidgeter but he expected Sam had a lot to do with Dean's behavior. He wanted to sooth Dean's worries but he didn't think that would go over well at the moment so he stayed still, maintained respectful eye contact with Sam and waited.

"You come here a lot?" Sam asked, casually crossing his arms over his chest. He ignored Dean's scoff and kept his gaze on the other Alpha, flexing his arms a little. (And again ignoring Dean's amused little scoffing huff at the subtle action. Neither of them were really posturing but it didn't hurt to remind the guy.)

Castiel shrugged. "Not really," he admitted, glancing at Dean from the corner of his eye. He'd only been there twice now, he'd only been tempted to return because he'd hoped he'd see Dean again. He got the impression Dean traveled quite a bit but was staying in town for a while.

"Just passing through?"

Castiel's eyes narrowed a little at the other Alpha's tone. "Yes." He could feel Dean tense beside him for the briefest moment and looked over. He was quite sure he'd made that clear... And he didn't think Dean would care, not with the nature of their 'relationship' thus far. But Dean wasn't quick enough to hide the disappointment that turned his scent bitter for a moment and he found himself leaning closer on instinct, his hand settling at the small of Dean's back.

He lowered his voice, eyeing Dean with curiosity, an apology in his expression. "I neglected to mention that."

Dean shrugged, trying not to give a shit. "Yeah, but so are we, so..." he trailed off, sliding his hands into his pockets so he wouldn't fidget some more or grab onto Cas or something equally, epically stupid. His stomach felt oddly twisted up and he didn't know why he really cared. It wasn't like he wanted there to be anything but some awesome sex between them. Cas was still staring at him, blue eyes wide and earnest and he kind of hated that he wanted to melt into a puddle and wrap himself around the Alpha and kiss him stupid.

It took him a moment to remember Sam was there and was probably watching every damn move he made, his huge, pointy nose tuned into to every nuance even as he continued speaking to Cas. Dean forced himself to lean away, propping his butt on the pool table's edge, a safe distance away from Cas. He looked around the bar, deliberately ignoring Sam and Cas, the two Alphas' voices nothing but a low drone in the background as they continued their conversation.

At least they weren't posturing or doing anything stupid, so Dean wandered off since he didn't have to worry about them pissing on each other or beating each other up (for... whatever reason Alphas did that shit). He was thirsty and he wasn't about to stand there a moment longer than he had to, listening to Sam and Cas talk about... whatever. He sort of tuned them both out when Sam's face got that geeked-out expression and Cas just went along with it, looking genuinely interested in a way that Dean had to (badly) fake most times.

He sidled up to the bar and smiled at the same Beta bartender he'd met that first night. It wasn't until she'd placed three opened bottles of beer on the bar before him that he realized what he'd ordered. He mentally shrugged and pulled one closer, taking a long pull before turning around, leaning his elbows against the bar.

Dean hung out at the bar for a little bit, taking in the goings-on around him but mostly using the distance to safely watch Sam and Cas talk as he sipped at his beer. They were both relaxed and he could only guess what they were talking about that had both Alphas calm, Sam gesturing excitedly with his hands occasionally. Cas almost smiling every so often, giving Sam respectful attention.

He didn't quite know how to categorize the weird feeling in his chest, so he ignored it and poured more beer on top of it. But he'd left Sam and Cas alone long enough. He kicked off from the bar, took a deep breath as he snagged the other two beers by the sweaty necks and headed back over to his brother and Cas.

He handed the beers over, nodding when they both said 'thanks' and went back to their discussion. Sam quickly lifted his beer and slugged half of it in one gulp, Cas just stared at his for a moment before he took a measured sip, blue eyes flicking over to Dean for a long moment before giving his attention back to Sam. Dean just shot the Alpha a flirty grin instead of squirming with discomfort (or an ill-timed spark of lust) at the look and leaned against the pool table.

Dean just watched, apparently fading into the background now that the beers were delivered. Sam and Cas discovered a share interest and were geeking out together. Something to do with Latin, if he were to guess, but he hadn't been paying attention to anything but Cas' scent, how damn warm he was and the way his shoulders filled out his trench coat. He wasn't sure if he should be pleased or annoyed to have been forgotten about.

He was going to go with _pleased_ when Sam clapped Cas on the shoulder, a smile on his face that made all sorts of things wiggle and warm in him and his damn Omega parts. OK. So Cas was practically a stranger (that had the awesome pleasure of being in his pants for a few hours) but he still felt all flushed and almost giggly to see him get along with Sammy. Because. Well, anything could happen and them getting along could only be good.

Dean watched them talk for a few more minutes, trying and failing to control the warm curl of interest in his gut as he not-so-discretely ogled Cas. It was a strange thing but he figured it was just left-over lust from the last time he saw Cas and they'd put rabbits to shame. They'd nearly broke the motel's cheap bed (and for sure broke the shower later on).

Sure, he and Sam talked. But their interests rarely intersected, so discussions were usually about stupid shit, pack stuff, or Hunting. Seeing Sam so excited as he talked with Cas pleased Dean more than anything else. An odd little contented feeling settled warm and low, making him swallow more often and have to look away so he didn't do anything embarrassing like gather the two idiots in a group hug or something.

And Cas. Well, the Alpha's easy way with Sam seemed to do all sorts of stupid shit to his insides, his Omega parts singing the Alpha's praises and going all gooey and starry-eyed.

By the time Dean was draining his beer, he was definitely aroused—half-hard and squeezing his cheeks together every so often just to enjoy the pleasurably throbbing ache and warm wet of building slick. It was a warm, lazy sort of arousal; one he wasn't altogether used to in comparison to the hot, dirty quick ways it usually happened, but he was really enjoying it nonetheless.

Cas was looking at him now, eyes dark, lips a little shiny like he'd been licking them. Dean realized they'd been staring at each other long enough for Sam to wander off. With an effort, he looked away from Cas to find him. It wouldn't be the first time Dean ditched his brother at a bar but he figured he could at least make the effort...

"Bar," Castiel said, voice low and rough.

He'd been very aware of Dean's growing arousal for the past few minutes and he felt a little embarrassed that Sam had backed away, eyes darting between them pointedly, and walked off with an eye roll and a huff of amused laughter. Sam had wiggled his empty beer bottle before he'd turned away, but Castiel knew it was merely an excuse. He'd feel guilty for essentially chasing the other Alpha off, especially one in Dean's pack, but Dean was very distracting.

Sam's good humor about the situation helped as well, oddly enough. Castiel was sure if there was a challenge in the other Alpha's expression or body language, he would have done a better job at controlling himself.

Dean nearly shivered as he remembered how awesome it was to hear that voice whispering things into his ear. He nodded and swallowed with a little effort, clearing his throat and looking away. And yup, Sam was at the bar. But he looked settled, comfortable on a stool, like he didn't intend to come back any time soon. He looked back to Cas, not at all surprised to see the Alpha less than a foot away.

And dammit, it was all kinds of stupid but he needed the Alpha. Right the fuck now. And Dean Winchester did not make a habit of ignoring his wants and needs. He set his beer down and deftly avoided the Alpha's hands when Cas reached for him, correctly reading some signal Dean was no doubt sending. Poor dude looked confused when he slipped away with a grin but Cas didn't press the issue.

"Gotta hit the head," Dean said, backing away two steps. Cas frowned a little but nodded, hands sliding into his pockets. Dean could see the material bulge as Cas fisted them. He nodded back and deliberately brushed past Cas to head towards the bathroom. "Might need a hand," he whispered as he went.

He sent a wink over his shoulder, nearly laughing when Cas finally caught on, eyes going wide for a moment and then Cas pulled one hand out of his pocket to send him a thumbs up and a very unsubtle wink back to show he understood.

Dean wondered when the hell he started to find dorky little Alphas sexy, but a last glance back at Cas and he couldn't really find a reason to question it. Dorky little guy or not, Cas was fucking gorgeous. It didn't hurt he was awesome in bed, too.

He passed his brother at the bar on the way to the bathroom, happily ignoring Sam's eye roll and grossed out expression (because Sam was a bit of a prude but not stupid) and sauntered towards the bathroom, fighting the urge to glance over his shoulder again to see if Cas was following and he slapped the door open. He wondered how long it would be before Cas followed him—

"Dean," Castiel growled softly, pressing Dean up against the bathroom door.

Not very long, apparently, Dean thought with a giddy thrill as Cas pressed close, bodies slamming into each other. The heavy wood door was cool against his back, it seemed like solid wood so it should hold up. His head fell back with a soft sound of pleasure when Cas' hips aligned with his, the pressure a good start. Awesome; Cas wasn't beating around the bush this time.

Castiel heard Dean groan, green eyes widened with surprise for only a moment before fluttering half-way closed as he grinned back, flirty and warm. He grunted softly and he couldn't help the pleased rumble that came out of his mouth at that but Dean just laughed, head dipping back a little, and grabbed him by the hair for another kiss.

He went willingly, hands sliding down Dean's sides to wrap around his hips, cursing the thick denim that kept his fingers from feeling warm skin. He groaned softly when Dean nipped at his bottom lip, tongue sliding along it as he pulled away. He panted softly, eyeing Dean and waiting for the Omega to make the next move.

He had no issue with just some kissing, but the sharp-sweet smell of slick and the nascent erection pressing against his thigh were very tempting and he might have silently prayed it wouldn't be ending with only some wet, heated kisses.

Dean leaned back into the door, sighing softly with contentment when Cas didn't let him go far; caging him in with his body, pressing closer until their belt buckles clinked softly. "Cas." He shoved at Cas' trench coat with his palms, grinning again when the Alpha eagerly wiggled his arms so it would fall off, falling to the floor and forgotten. He didn't know why he was doing this... He didn't go back for seconds (or, well, fourths— _technically_ ) but Cas was just too damn sexy and amazing with his hands for Dean's sanity.

His head thunked back against the door when those hands worked his belt open with deft movements, the button and zip on his jeans following with two flicks of Cas' wrist. Jesus, how did he do that? His eyes narrowed as he considered what kind of practice an Alpha would need to be that damn smooth but before he could say anything stupid, something irrationally jealous, Cas' hand was sliding down his belly and wrapped a hot, firm hand around him.

"Fuck," Dean breathed out, fingers digging into the meat of Cas' sides as he arched into Cas' hand. "C'mon," he whined when Cas only teased him, stroking up his stomach, eyes down to watch the muscles flutter and twitch. His pants and underwear were bunched around his knees, lots of room for Cas to get busy but making moving awkward so he couldn't get closer.

Castiel looked up and nodded. It was tempting to tease a little (Dean made the most beautiful sounds), but it was difficult to deny him when he wanted the same thing. He leaned in close, humming softly when Dean was quick to kiss him again, teeth and lips dragging down his chin and jaw to mouth at his neck, his nose sliding up until it was nestled right behind his ear and scenting him.

He shuddered a little when Dean's tongue teased at the delicate skin there, teeth quick and sharp on an earlobe before moving away, stubble dragging wonderfully and leaving tingling, goosebumped skin in its wake.

"You too," Dean said, pulling away just enough to get his hands on Cas' belt too. Of course, there was no objection and Cas watched with dark eyes, gaze intense, as Dean worked his pants open and fumbled Cas' boxers down just enough. He groaned soft and low when his fingers brushed Cas, hot and heavy, flushed and slick with pre-come already. "Yeah," he moaned to himself, wrapping his hand around the thick length.

Castiel grunted softly, hips stuttering into Dean's grip. He wasn't sure when they'd been reduced to rutting pups chasing their first orgasm, but he didn't care. Not when Dean yanked him closer by his tie, pressing in close enough he could align their erections and grip them both. He practically dove forward, crowding Dean, a hungry sound pressed to Dean's mouth.

Dean let go of Cas' tie and his other hand was restless; roaming Cas' back and ass, shoving the bunched up underwear down to Cas' mid-thigh, sliding up Cas' shirt to rub over his stomach, ribs and nipples. Everything he did seemed to crank Cas' shaft because his dick would twitch, blurt out more pre-come and Cas would moan, low and filthy like this wasn't just a clumsy hand-job in a seedy bar bathroom.

Cas' hand on him felt great. So so good. Those long, agile fingers somehow able to grip and pump, slid back to circle around where he was just starting to leak slick and then press along his perineum even as he jacked Dean off. It was a little overwhelming, really. Few people that he'd been with bothered to focus on his dick once they realize he was an Omega, once they smelled or saw the slick.

Dean didn't mind the attention shifting to his ass. It felt good. Awesome even and worked like a charm to get him off so he was happy to go with the flow. But his dick worked too, and it was awesome Cas knew that. He was moaning, hips rutting into Cas' fist and trying to keep the rhythm he was working Cas. Cas' mouth covered his, kissing a little, but mostly just panting wetly against him, trying to muffle the noises he was making, a clumsy effort to reduce the echoed moans and grunts off the tiled walls.

He wasn't normally all that loud or vocal, but Cas was making up for it. The Alpha was saying all sorts of filthy things, things Dean wouldn't have expected if he hadn't already known Cas was a talker, hadn't heard it before. Relatively clear headed, not all Alpha-brained from his Heat, Cas' breathed out praise and confessions were even better. He grabbed for Cas' tie again, smashing their chests and mouths together, trying to shut Cas up before he came in 5 seconds.

But the way the Alpha groaned about how big Dean was, the way Cas' looked down to see how Dean filled his hand, the hint that Cas—an _Alpha_ —was getting off on the idea of feeling Dean inside him—

And Dean was done, coming all over their fists and Cas' stomach with a filthy moan. He shuddered when Cas kept going, getting oversensitive. But it still felt too good to stop as Cas kept pumping, hips jerking and his breath coming in sharp little pants and breathy grunting, moans until Cas finally came.

Dean nearly laughed, relieved for once it wasn't a full-on knot orgasm or there'd be jizz everywhere. Even so, it was all over him, smeared in his pubes and up the stripe of exposed skin of his belly. Cas wasn't much better, but at least it didn't get on either of their clothes.

Dean wasn't sure when the heated, wet, open mouthed, teeth-and-tongue filled kisses as they rutted and jerked each other turned... sweet. Cas' lips and mouth soft as he pecked and gently sucked at Dean's bottom lip instead of biting it. Cas' thumb gently sweeping along his cheekbone, their noses brushing every-so-often before Cas finally leaned back enough they weren't breathing each other's air.

He closed his eyes, leaning back and trying to get his breath back as he enjoyed the lingering pleasure, when he felt Cas' fingers poking and rubbing at his stomach. He lazily open one eye and glanced down for a moment before meeting Cas' eyes, eyebrows raised.

"Kinky, dude," Dean muttered when he realized what Cas was doing. It almost tickled as Cas' practically finger-painted in his own come, smearing it around and rubbing it in. He twitched away with a surprised laugh when Cas got too close to his over-sensitive dick. "Woah, I ain't fifteen anymore."

Castiel offered a small smile and finally dropped his hand. He stared at the mess on Dean's belly with rapt fascination. As much as he wanted to leave Dean as he was, he knew better. He finally stepped away and leaned over to activate the paper towel dispenser. Dean merely watched him, eyes still heavily lidded with pleasure, as Cas wet the towel and carefully wiped up the mess between them as best he could. Admittedly, it wasn't his best attempt but Dean made no comment about the mediocre clean-up or the spot or two he missed.

Castiel gave himself a perfunctory wipe as well, more than content to be redolent of Dean but not wanting to look completely debauched once he left the semi-privacy of the bathroom. Once they were presentable, moderately cleaned up and clothes righted, he waited. Unsure of what to do now. He couldn't help staring at Dean, even if the Omega looked a little discomforted at the attention.

Dean eyed Cas for a moment before clearing his throat. "'M hungry, wanna grab some grub?" God, he was stupid but he couldn't help blurting it out. He wasn't quite ready to let Cas go and he just stood there, silently praying that Cas would agree. Or at least turn him down in a way that didn't make him want to crawl into a hole with a fifth of whiskey for a while.

"Yes," Castiel said, nodding eagerly. He offered Dean a smile when the Omega just looked back, stunned, ready to bolt. Or possibly throw up. "Um. Worked up quite the appetite," he attempted to joke, hoping to lighten the strangely tense mood surrounding them and that he wouldn't offend.

Dean gaped for a moment before breaking out into laughter, shaking his head and headed out of the bathroom. He didn't have to look to know Cas was following closely, like a puppy.

* * *

 _(A/N: Ugh, sorry this one took longer than I expected, but this damn chapter just didn't feel right and kept fighting me. I eventually just had to admit defeat, edit as best I could and hope it wasn't too horrible LOL I will admit it's mainly [smutty] filler, a bit of a bridge for the next bits..._

 _And the smut will taper off, so it's not going to be all smut, all the time. heh._

 _Thanks for reading!)_


	4. Chapter 4

The third time Dean got together with Cas was less accidental and more Dean unsubtly letting the Alpha know where he was if Cas was interested. (Well, more accurately, Dean calling Cas the next time he was in Heat and the Alpha came running like Wile E. Coyote after the Road Runner with a rocket strapped to his ass.)

Dean stared at Cas' phone number in his phone, the only one in there that wasn't pack or a Hunting contact. He felt... warm. Content. And really fucking stupid to be mooning over an Alpha's phone number like some crushing tween but there it was.

He hadn't thought twice about handing his phone over so Cas could tap the digits in. Just shrugged like it was no big deal, like he wasn't fluttering all over inside and feeling a weird, giddy little thrill as Cas handled his phone, brows pulled together in concentration as he carefully poked in his number.

He'd almost deleted it, hearing his father's scolding voice in his head, warning Dean about distractions and untrustworthy Alphas. He didn't delete it, though. But he didn't look at for a few days, either. He just let the knowledge that it was there sit in the back of his mind, an odd sort of comfort as much as it was a distraction.

Dean tried to forget about it. He did. He kept himself from grabbing his cell phone and scrolling through the short contact list so many times...

Until his next Heat and he 'forgot' to take his regulators on time and he was squirming on the lumpy motel bed, fingers white-knuckling the scratchy comforter in one hand and his phone in the other. He scrolled and stared, finger hovering over the little green phone icon a few times before he'd drop his phone and just lay back, panting and sweating, writhing and trying to work through his Heat, trying to remember what the hell he'd been thinking when he left that month's regulators in the blister pack... Because this? This sucked hardcore and was probably one of the worst Heats he could remember.

He must have called Cas at some point, 'Cas' and 'Alpha' the only things he remembered saying with any sort of coherency, because Cas was now outside his door, banging on it and calling out for him. The lowly growled "Dean!", even through wood, made his skin prickle with pleasured anticipation and an achy _want_ settled warmly in his belly.

Dean moaned, eyes fluttering closed as he squirmed in his spot on the rucked up sheets. And goddammit he could smell Cas from there. The door shook under Cas' fists again and Dean rolled off the bed with an effort, knees wobbly but holding him up after a moment. He stumbled to the door as quick as he could before Cas broke the fucking door down. The thought that Cas could—and probably _would_ if he kept pounding like that—was hot but no way was he paying to fix the damn thing.

He unlocked the door with trembling hands, Heat itching under his skin, not giving a damn that he was nearly naked and no doubt looked a little needy.

As soon as he opened the door, Cas was there, crashing into his personal space. He practically fell into Cas' arms, kissing him wherever he could reach, scenting and panting into his neck. He barely registered Cas' soft rebuke as Dean's hands went right for his belt, Cas' chuckle low and a little choked sounding as he urged Dean back into the privacy of his room. Dean had his hand down Cas' pants and barely registered the sound of the door slamming closed, the snick of the lock.

It was the second time Cas had seen him in Heat, so it was familiar, but different this time. Better, because they weren't two strangers. Cas was a quick study and already knew where to touch and kiss to make Dean practically melt into a panting, tingling puddle of goo. Cas murmured to him as he guided Dean toward the bed, nostrils flaring as he inhaled Dean's scent with greedy gulps of air, body warm and firm under Dean's scrabbling, demanding hands.

Dean didn't even bother trying to be smooth about it, just tore at Cas' clothes. Licking and nipping, kissing and nuzzling any bit of bare skin he found. Murmuring 'c'mon, Cas' repeatedly as he fumbled and groped. Jesus why did he have to wear clothes that get in the damn way? Cas should always be naked, dammit. He barely gave the Alpha time to toe out of his shoes, Cas hoping around on one foot when Dean pressed in close again and nearly made him topple over.

He stilled when Cas' hands wrapped around his wrists. As much as he wanted to touch, get Cas naked and splayed out on the bed for his enjoyment, he didn't fight the silent command to stop. He huffed with a whine, though, unable to help himself. He could feel the hot, firm weight of Cas' erection and growing knot against his hip and he _wanted_ it. Didn't know why Cas was playing hard to get when they were both a sure thing.

"Easy, Dean," Castiel murmured softly as he leaned in for a kiss, keeping it soft even though every instinct was screaming to bite and mark, pin Dean down and make him whine, keen and beg. Give Dean everything his hot hands and writhing body ached for. Dean made a soft sound at the back of his throat and pressed into the kiss, hands twitching in Castiel's hold. As much as he enjoyed the tease, he knew Dean wasn't in any mood to wait. He could only guess how long Dean had suffered through the Heat symptoms before finally calling him.

He'd never been one for reckless driving, but he'd made it to Dean's motel room in under 40 minutes. All sense of proprietary and doubt vanished the moment he'd heard Dean's moans, instincts victorious when he smelled the familiar, intoxicating scent through the narrow cracks in the door. He was amazed he hadn't broken the door in his haste...

Castiel let go of Dean's hands and slid his own down Dean's sides, fingers caressing along each bump of rib and muscle, fluttering over the slightly-soft belly before hooking his thumbs in the waistband of Dean's boxer-briefs. Dean's hips twitched forward with excitement as he pushed the elastic band down, getting on his knees to ease Dean's feet out. Dean's flushed erection bobbed free and slapped his belly to leave a shiny smear. He chuckled, kissing Dean's hip as he peeled off the damp underwear and tossed it carelessly over his shoulder. He didn't linger, getting to his feet quickly when Dean grabbed at his shoulder and urged him back up.

He inhaled deeply again, mouth parted to get the full effect of Dean's intoxicating scent. No less potent or amazing than last time. Possibly more so, actually. Dean didn't give him much of a chance to just look, enjoy the vision of naked, tanned, freckled skin. So, he touched, hands gentle and reverent. Everywhere. Focusing on the spots he knew Dean liked, the ones that made his eyes flutter closed with a sigh of pleasure, pant and moan, keen and groan. Dean arched closer, hands scrabbling for a grip and landing on Castiel's shoulders.

Castiel growled lowly with pleasure, enjoying Dean's touch, the way his blunt fingernails dug into the muscle of his shoulders and the Omega growled back with impatience.

Dean just went with it, enjoying everything Cas' hands were doing. He couldn't even care that Cas was acting more like a mate than just an Alpha ready and willing to fuck him through a Heat. He liked it but he couldn't focus past the heated need for more. Cas seemed content to fondle his ass and mouth along his shoulder, teeth grazing and teasing along his shoulder and neck. It was nice, warm tingles shooting all through his body with every brush of fingertips and lips, but it wasn't enough.

He practically drooled as he stared at the large tent in Cas' pants and reached down, palming Cas through dark slacks. His fingers were sweaty but weren't shaking too badly yet as he traced the outline of Cas' erection and growing knot, grunting greedily when Cas' hips twitched to press himself into Dean's hand.

He nipped at Cas' stubbled chin and enjoyed the way his Alpha growled lowly, going with a happy sound when Cas' hand clamped around the back of his neck possessively and pulled them together for a heated kiss. He couldn't help groaning with each nip, Cas' teeth sharp and thrilling.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean panted out, thighs pressing together rhythmically, enjoying the heated pleasurable throb and friction. "C'mon," he urged, fingers clumsy on Cas' belt. "You. Naked. _Now_ ," he demanded through breathless gasps, fingers scrabbling at the fabric of Cas' shirt, ready to just rip until the buttons popped off and he got to feel the firm chest, soft skin underneath.

He needed that hours ago and Cas needed to get with the fucking program.

And Cas was awesome, nodding with a soft grunt as he quickly stripped. Dean watched, licking at his bottom lip as he slowly ran a loose fist over himself as Cas' white shirt fell to the carpet, pants and underwear pooling at his feet.

Dean made a sharp noise of protest when Cas bent over and reached for his discarded pants. He buried a hand in dark hair, yanking a little and halting the Alpha's progress. "No," he said, fingers tight in Cas' hair so the Alpha would stop, get back up close and personal and in him.

"But—" Castiel started, brows furrowed, confusion trickling in through the lust and impatience. He glanced at his pants for only a moment, thoughts of the condoms waiting in his pocket quickly leaving his head when Dean shook his head again, pulling him into a heated kiss. He palmed at Dean's ass, greedy for any sort of touch. Dug his fingers in and massaged the muscle, slid his thumbs down to spread slick-shiny cheeks, thrilling in the noises Dean made as he arched into every touch and caress. The heavy, sweet scent of Dean's arousal and slick blocking out nearly everything else.

Dean pulled away with a soft moan. "S'okay. Pill," he managed between kisses, hips moving against Cas'. He wanted this more than he could say through his Heat-addled need, wanted it before. But it was weird before, now it was okay and thankfuck Cas was getting close again.

Castiel nodded, hands tight and possessive around Dean's hips, thumbs caressing in gentle sweeps. "Okay," he said softly, nuzzling at the soft spot of Dean's neck. Dean's fingers tightened and he kicked his pants free, pressing against Dean so they were angled towards the bed when they fell forward.

The entire room was heavy with the balm of _Dean_. The intoxicating scent enveloped him completely when they fell into the mess of bedding, Dean's heat-scent heavy on the sheets. Castiel went easily when Dean rolled them, straddling his hips and diving in for a sloppy, hard kiss, hot hands sliding over his chest, up his neck and into his hair. He knew soon enough Dean would want to be face down, on hands and knees or pressed onto his belly, but he enjoyed giving Dean the moment of control.

He moaned when Dean's hips shift and roll, his hot, slick cleft practically wrapped around his erection. Dean keened above him and did it again, hips rolling fluidly, sinfully, sensuously as Dean reveled in the pleasurable tease.

" _Alpha_ —"

Castiel flipped them over with a quick move that had Dean's next words trailing off to a keening moan, bowed legs wrapping around Castiel's hips and body arching up, erections sliding hot and slick against each other. Another kiss before he leaned up enough to give Dean room to roll over; onto his hands and knees, ass in the air.

He took a moment to enjoy the sight before leaning forward and burying his face between Dean's slick-shiny cheeks. They both groaned, Dean's hips pressing back shamelessly with a needy grunt. Castiel easily slid two fingers in, moaning into the firm give of Dean's thigh at the easy slide, slick dribbling out to run down his wrist and drip onto the sheets.

Castiel's tongue darted out, catching more and grunting with pleasure as the taste of Dean exploded on his tongue, heady and making his cock throb and jump with anticipation. Dean made a sound, muffled into the pillow, and arched his hips back for more.

Dean huffed out a sound of pleasure, face in his pillow. He loved Cas' tongue and fingers filling him up. It wasn't nearly enough but it felt so so good. He rolled his hips into it, mouth open in his pillow as he panted and moaned as Cas pumped three fingers in and out. The wet squelch of it was almost as loud as his moans and Cas' heavy breathing.

And thank fuck Cas didn't tease when Dean demanded 'more'.

╍●o●╍

By the fifth time Dean 'ran into' Cas, he had to admit there was more between them than just some awesome sex and compatible biology. Cas, the stoic weird ass Alpha that he was, didn't bring it up because he seemed to know Dean didn't want to talk about it (even if he kinda did). He didn't explain why they were still in town (not that it was hard to find something to Hunt) and Cas didn't ask.

Cas didn't pressure Dean with talks of mating and mates. Didn't get clingy or demanding when Dean rolled out of bed and started looking for his clothes or tossed Cas his clothes and kicked the Alpha from his motel room. Didn't get weird when Dean randomly texted him a joke or stupid cat memes when he was bored sitting with Sam on a stakeout. (He usually found himself hiding a smile and wondering how he could possibly want an Alpha that used so many damn emojis.)

Cas didn't bat an eye when Dean no longer pulled away from the softer kisses and touches when he felt brave enough to initiate them (Cas just gave them out without having to be asked). Didn't pause or question Dean's true motives when Dean asked if Cas wanted to join him for a bite to eat or knock some pool balls around, maybe get a beer together (didn't call it a 'date', even if it very clearly was). They were still in the area, after all. No big deal.

And Cas definitely didn't talk about the weird intensity they shared, the Alpha apparently content to just keep on keepin' on. Didn't seem to notice when Dean was staring, feelings choking practically choking him as he tried not to think of words like mate and love and always.

So Dean had to say something. He normally wouldn't, happy to repress and drink the urge away, but he was going fucking crazy with it. He couldn't stand another moment with Cas when everything was so damn uncertain. Couldn't enjoy another soft smile without knowing what was lurking in Cas' mind.

He'd met Cas for burgers, shrugging casually when he offered and trying his damnedest to ignore the bright smile Cas had when he nodded. He didn't think twice as Cas followed him back afterwards, the Alpha walking into his motel room with a casualness that made Dean warm and nervous at the same time. The comfortable way Cas poured them a drink, settling on the bed with his damn coat still on as they settled in to talk. Dean liked it. He liked it and wanted so bad. He found himself crawling into Cas' lap, even though he'd told himself he wasn't going to, not this time.

The sex wasn't quite the wild monkey mating they'd done before. Even Dean could tell the difference between Cas' lusty blue-eyed stare and this... softer look as he touched, ran gentle fingertips down his belly to wrap around his flushed, leaking dick. Cas was on his knees, weight balanced in such a way his other hand carefully stroked along Dean's perineum and teasingly circled his already slick rim. It felt awesome and Dean was fisting the sheets under him, trying not to buck his hips too much, afraid Cas would stop or lose his grip.

Castiel had watched Dean, eyes dark and catching every hitched breath and swallowed moan, every aborted movement of Dean's hips.

He needed more; he needed to see Dean fall apart, get lost to the pleasure he knew was sparking through the Omega's body, needed to hear Dean beg for more of him than just his knot. He wanted to get so deep, Dean couldn't bear to let him go. He dipped his finger in slowly, groaning softly at the easy slide. Dean's slick already filling the room with the intoxicating scent of it. He inhaled deeply, scooting closer without a second thought.

Castiel just managed to smother the urge to smile when Dean's legs parted, a foot nudging him closer. Dean hadn't even opened his eyes, just did it out of want and it drove him crazy to see the way the Omega sunk into enjoying pleasure.

"Fuck," Dean groaned when he felt Cas get closer. He could feel Cas' knees pressing against his inner thighs, Cas drag hot and wet across his hip. He couldn't help it—he nudged Cas closer, body arching up for more contact. Cas' hand kept its steady pace, jacking Dean even as his teasing finger turned into two. He didn't need it, he was so ready already, but he knew better by now than to try to get Cas to go faster, move the show along to the good stuff.

It felt so so good, though, so he just resigned himself to Cas' mercies. Lips trailed down his belly, soft and slightly scratchy because Cas never freakin' heard of ChapStick, a tongue teasing at his belly button.

"Cas!" he gasped out, smacking lightly at the Alpha's head and trying not to laugh. It was really fucking weird but still sent pleasure zinging through him, blooming warmly in his belly and making him moan a moment later when Cas' tongue dipped inside, matching the movement of his fingers. Fuck that was a really weird thing to feel so damn good.

Castiel just hummed, pleased. Dean wasn't in the throes of a Heat but he wasn't any more patient for it. By now Dean was no longer trying to hide his pleasure, hips moving, body writhing, hands clenching and unclenching. Demanding little grunts and body movements, a hand unfisting the sheets to grab at him and direct him elsewhere.

Dean was glorious like this and Castiel couldn't help the urge to kiss him, leaning up and kissing Dean a bit more desperately than he'd intended. But Dean just moaned into his mouth, one of his hands loosening from its desperate hold in the sheets to fist in his hair instead. Hold him closer and move him around how Dean wanted.

Castiel moaned lowly, pressing into the touch even as he licked in, gasping into Dean's parted mouth and rocking his hips into the Omega.

Dean scrabbled at Cas' back, dragging the Alpha closer and arching up into him, panting softly with each rock against him, their erections sliding against each other, sending heat through him and making him almost desperate for more.

"C'mon, Cas," he urged, reaching between them, sliding his hand down to wrap around Cas and gently squeezing at the growing knot. Fuck he needed that in him and Cas already knew that so he didn't even try to pretend otherwise.

He grinned when Cas' eyes rolled back into his head with a deep, grumbly moan and the Alpha thrust shallowly into his fist a few times. He could smell Cas' arousal and he buried his nose in Cas' neck, licking at the jumping pulse point and practically smothering himself in the Alpha's heady scent. He scraped his teeth against Cas' neck, teasing at the corded muscles that practically begged to be bitten.

Dean huffed out a surprised breath when Cas growled lowly, hands shoving his legs up until he practically had his knees in his ears. But for all the growling and Cas' man-handling, the Alpha was fluttering gentle kisses across his face, his hands soft and gentle, stroking along the backs of his thighs as Cas sunk into him.

It had been a haze of movement, heat and pleasure till they both finally went limp, tangled together in a sweaty, sated pile.

He rolled over, not even bothering to fix the sheets tangled around his body. It had the bonus of pulling them off Cas and he looked over the Alpha's naked body unashamedly, Cas splayed out without a shred of modesty. There was still a pleasant flush to Cas' skin, muscles loose and body relaxed, and Dean wanted to just lick him all over.

So he did.

Cas' fingers gently carded through his hair, blunt nails lightly scratching at his scalp as he hummed with sated pleasure, muscles twitching a little under Dean's lips. He kind of wanted Cas to put some _oomph_ into the touch, direct him towards his growing erection maybe. But Cas didn't, he seemed content with the lazy arousal and just touching Dean for contact.

Cas just rolled with it when Dean licked and nibbled at his neck and shoulders and made playful, wet smooching sounds as he laid a trail of wet kisses all over his chest, nipping kisses across his stomach and hip bones.

"Dean?"

Dean blinked, realizing he'd stopped the lazy kisses and was just staring up at Cas. "Huh?"

"Are you... okay?" Castiel asked, shifting a little and running a hand up Dean's shoulder to rest on the side of his neck. Dean didn't shy away from intimate touches any longer but he didn't want to overwhelm him with anything too intrusive. Dean picked up his hand, pressing his palm to a lightly stubbled cheek and nuzzled into his hand, kissing his palm. He couldn't help frowning softly with confusion; that was not the response he expected. Even so, something inside warmed and unclenched at the overt affection and he couldn't help looking down at Dean fondly.

Dean nodded and rolled away, settling on his back and staring at the ceiling. He could feel Cas' gaze on the side of his face, the Alpha's concerned confusion obvious. Cas' hand slid up his side to settle tentatively on his stomach and he couldn't stop himself from resting his hand on top of it, idly playing with Cas' long fingers and intermittently slotting them together. They fit together nicely...

Thankfully, Cas remained quiet but attentive; Dean could practically feel him waiting to listen the moment he worked up the courage to speak.

"I don't know where to start," Dean admitted when the quiet got to be too much. Cas wasn't prodding him, or doing anything really, and perversely, it set him on edge. Made him want to fill the quiet.

Castiel made a soft noise to show he was listening and shifted closer. Dean relaxed a little more, settling against his body with a soft sigh. Feeling emboldened by the closeness, he slid his hand down to cup Dean's hip, pulling him closer. He was pleasantly surprised when the Omega went willingly, no joking comments against 'cuddling', and practically melted against his side with a soft huff of contentment.

"Whatever you wish to say, I'm listening," he encouraged softly, slowly dragging his nose along Dean's temple. He didn't bother trying to be subtle about the gentle caress or that he was scenting Dean. And Dean didn't comment on it, just pressed closer and settled his leg over Castiel's thighs in a comfortable embrace. Dean remained silent, thoughtful, and he slowly drew his hand up Dean's back in a comforting gesture. He was content to wait.

Dean huffed softly, eyes closing. "I don't do this kinda thing, man."

"What thing? Snuggling?" Castiel asked, teasing lightly. He was already aware of that, considering this was probably the first time they'd done such a thing and Dean often protested such actions when he'd previously attempted it. (Closeness demanded by being knotted or Dean panting, flopped onto his chest after a toe-curling orgasm did not count in his opinion since Dean rolled away the moment he got his breath back.) He chuckled when Dean lightly punched his chest, sitting up just enough to glare at him.

"No, you dick," Dean said, rolling his eyes and flopping back down. Well, yeah, that too, but it wasn't at all what he meant. It would definitely be easier to get this out if Cas wasn't staring at him, those blue eyes soft and understanding. Warm and adoring. It was kinda weird but he liked it too damn much to poke fun at Cas about it. "You know, this."

Castiel chuckled again. "No, I don't know, Dean." He might've had an idea what Dean was trying to say, but a part of him needed to hear it aloud. Needed to have Dean say it, in no uncertain terms. He went back to the gentle strokes along Dean's back, smiling widely when Dean hummed with pleasure and scooched closer. The hum became an all-out moan when he slid his hand up, sliding through short hair and gently scruffed Dean's neck.

" _This_ ," Dean said, voice muffled by Cas chest and slightly slurred with lazy pleasure. Holy fuck Cas' hands were awesome. He wriggled closer when Cas started massaging the base of his skull, those dexterous fingers doing all kinds of things and making his body tingle and heat up all over again. "Being with someone," he added when Cas didn't ask for more. Dean figured he'd earned it, really. Being patient and all.

Castiel paused, fingers stilling. Dean huffed softly and wiggled his head, silently asking him to get back to what he'd been doing. "I see," he said slowly, hand relaxing and sliding down to flop onto the mattress next to Dean's shoulder. Dean went still as well, tensing a little. He didn't know how he was meant to react, but a warmth spread through him, affection for the infuriating Omega next to him surging through him.

He didn't think Dean would enjoy knowing that he'd become emotionally attached, his mind and soul as well as his body aching for Dean when they weren't together. There hadn't been any real discussion about what was between them, but Dean's actions and the words he didn't say were enough to clue him in to Dean's aversion to 'more' or anything substantial and he tried to respect that.

Castiel wanted more but he'd never push for it.

"What do you see?" Dean asked, staring hard at the wall. He closed his eyes and relaxed into Cas' touch when a hand swept up his back, the touch sparking through him in ways he didn't even want to think about.

He moved, groaning with protest, when Cas slid out from under him. He sighed softly and sat up too, leaning against the pillows and fighting the urge to fidget like a nervous pup under Cas' intense gaze.

Castiel leaned in closer, gently cupping Dean's chin and moving his face until they were looking at each other. It took a moment for Dean to meet his eyes, but as soon as he held the eye contact Castiel smiled. Dean's lips twitched in an answering smile, eyelashes fluttering gently with uncharacteristic shyness for a moment before their eyes met again. He could practically hear Dean scoffing about the emotional moment, but neither of them pulled away.

"Is this your way of saying you wish to be with someone?" he asked. Dean shrugged one shoulder and stared at his chin, expression pensive. He wanted to be exasperated but he'd long ago come to understand Dean. He knew that was as close as Dean would come to admitting it, saying 'yes' that he wanted something.

He inched closer and slotted their legs together, his hand rubbing small circles on Dean's hip, pleased to see the Omega relax that much more. "I'd like that," he murmured, nosing at Dean's temple. He hid a smile in Dean's hair, feeling giddy.

Dean exhaled and fought the urge to grin like an idiot. He wriggled closer, inwardly sighing with relief that Cas understood him. He snickered and playfully poked at Cas' chest. "I didn't say it was gonna be you," he teased.

He expected Cas to tease back, maybe playfully pin him to the bed or something. He didn't expect Cas to pull away and slide out of bed, sitting on the edge with hunched shoulders and his head lowered. Somehow, it seemed worse to see Cas looking so dejected while he was sitting there bare-assed naked and hair all bed-heady.

Dean tucked the sheet around himself, not liking the serious air that suddenly filled the room. "Cas?"

"I apologize, Dean," Castiel said softly, eyes tightly closed. He ran a hand through his hair, pulling the ends lightly. He wanted to push Dean back into the bed, spread him out and make him delirious with pleasure until he thought of no other. He wanted to rage, maybe seek out the other that Dean wanted and remove the competition. But that was ridiculous thinking and Dean deserved more than that.

It hurt like hell but he knew he'd sooner harm himself than get in the way of Dean's chances of happiness. He figured it was foolish to think he'd be that chance. He drew in a long, shuddery breath and tried to control the wild thoughts.

"Cas?" Dean repeated, shifting closer. He raised a hand to touch but dropped it again, fisting it in the blankets instead. Cas didn't move, just sat there, back heaving with deep, shaky breaths. It was probably a good thing he couldn't scent what was no doubt a stress stink over the lingering combination of their scents from earlier. "C'mon, man, you're freaking me out here."

Castiel opened his eyes and turned his head, looking at Dean over his shoulder. Dean did indeed looked freaked out, eyes wide and body tense. He didn't want that. He made the effort to calm himself. He didn't ever want to be the cause for that expression on Dean's face.

"I'm sorry," he offered sincerely and stood, toeing his boxers out from under the bed. He swallowed the lump in his throat and worked his underwear up, averting his gaze from Dean. Dean who was still naked and flushed, eyes wide and darting anxiously as he watched Castiel get dressed.

Castiel tried not to think about anything besides dressing but his thoughts strayed to the... other that Dean wanted. As much as it prickled, they hadn't actually said anything about being exclusive. Just because he hadn't been interested in anyone else, he had foolishly assumed Dean felt the same. He hadn't noticed any other's scent lingering on Dean, but there were plenty of scent-neutralizing methods.

He was perversely pleased Dean wasn't keeping himself from wanting more, finally feeling confident to chase what he truly wished for, even if it wasn't him. He hadn't liked how the Omega had tried to distance himself from personal relationships, going against his own wants and desires because his pack had very strange habits and ideals that Dean tried desperately to uphold. Convinced he'd never have something deemed normal and permanent with someone that wasn't pack.

"Wait, where the hell are you going?" Dean demanded, scowling a little as Cas' fiddled with his belt. Cas finally looked at him, expression sad but determined. Dean was confused and more than a little pissed now. He finally let himself open to something big and Cas was just gonna fucking _bail_ on him? Fine. It hurt more than he thought it would but he wasn't going to force Cas to stay if he didn't want to.

But that didn't mean he was going to take this shit laying down.

Dean scrambled out of bed, not even bothering to cover himself. "The least you could do is say you aren't interested, not just fucking _leave_ ," he said, poking Cas in the chest hard enough to make the Alpha flinch.

Castiel stilled, confused by Dean's anger. He was giving Dean what he wanted; why was he angry? "I don't understand," he finally admitted. He looked at Dean but the Omega's angry expression gave nothing else away.

"I said—" Dean started, words cutting off and his mouth flopping open when he realized just what the fuck was going on. "You're an idiot," he said through a startled laugh. Cas just frowned but didn't argue, head cocked to the side a little with his adorable squinty eyes and looking offended but not trying to deny it. "I was teasing earlier," he said, moving in closer.

He lightly batted Cas' hands away from his belt, pleased when the Alpha didn't stop him and let his arms drop to his sides as Dean undid the belt. He slid the belt out and undid Cas' pants, sliding the zipper down and pushing gently until his pants fell and pooled at his feet. Cas still looked confused but made no attempts to stop him, even as Dean leaned in close and slid his hands under the elastic of Cas' boxers, palming his ass.

Castiel looked up, brows knit with confusion still. "What were you teasing about?" he finally asked when Dean didn't elaborate, just slid hands down to grab at his butt before sliding up his back, fingers digging into the muscle a little. He tried not to be distracted, tried to follow the conversation and dizzying change in topic, but the soft little kisses Dean was leaving along his jaw was hard to think past.

"'bout it not being you," Dean said, leaning back and rolling his eyes. He still was having some trouble believing Cas didn't understand that. He wasn't usually that dense. "Talk about a dork, man. I was fucking with you. Of course I meant you," he added when Cas still didn't seem to get it.

Castiel blinked, surprised. "Oh?" He nearly smacked himself in the face for being so stupid. So literal. But, then again, he'd come to realize he had very little leeway when it came to Dean. He'd give the Omega anything he wanted, so it wasn't exactly a surprise he'd misunderstood.

Of course, now that he knew what Dean had truly meant, he was finding it hard not to smile, to contain the feeling of joy trying to wreak havoc with his system.

"I should have realized..." he muttered, trailing off. He could feel Dean laughing, the Omega's chest twitching and bumping against his own with it, and he smiled.

"So, yeah," Dean muttered, trailing off and shifting uncomfortably. Cas was staring again, blue eyes soft, warm and intense. A huge, nose-wrinkling, gummy smile on his face to go with a face full of happy Alpha stink. He couldn't help it, he leaned in closer, body doing all sorts of somersaults to see Cas looking so damn happy. But it wasn't an answer. "You wanna?"

He cleared his throat, working past the lump of nerves and excitement, trying to ignore the gooey feeling in his chest. He tried not to fidget again. Because this was a big deal. It wasn't enough for someone to smell good and get his motor revved up, which Cas did just by breathing, but there was more to it. Even he knew that.

Thankfully, they worked outside the sheets, too, or he probably wouldn't have ever toyed with the idea of mates. Sure, they'd butted heads a few times but nothing they weren't able to smooth over (and the make-up sex was awesome, so win-win). He'd successfully squashed Cas' unholy affection for disco, stupidly pleased when Cas willingly listened to some Bob Seger and Pink Floyd, head bopping a little as he held Dean's battered iPod. Cas didn't smother him but still knew when to bring Dean close, usually claiming _he_ needed the snuggle since he knew Dean wouldn't be able to refuse him.

The one time they'd gone to Cas' place, the Alpha had looked all too pleased when Dean face-planted into his King sized memory foam. He sunk into it with a happy groan as it molded to his body and tried to hug it, vowing to never leave it again. Cas didn't tease him when Dean insisted on feeding him, scouring Cas' 'fridge and pantry for post-mating snacks. He'd mostly been able to ignore Cas' sappy look as he watched from the doorway as Dean puttered around the kitchen.

It was... all the things he never knew he'd needed in a Mate but settled him in ways that were scary and awesome at the same time. All in all, he'd managed to stumble on the perfect Alpha and he wasn't going to be a complete idiot and let him wander off again. His arms tightened reflexively, just in case Cas got any dumb ideas. He'd fucking chase an Alpha if it came down to it.

It took Castiel a moment to decode what Dean was saying and then he was nodding enthusiastically a moment later, grabbing Dean's face for a kiss. Dean opened to him willingly, as usual, and he was quick to pull back, peppering Dean's lips and chin with soft kisses, chuckling when Dean huffed and squirmed. "Anything you want, Dean."

"What if I, uh, wanted, like, the whole enchilada?" Dean asked, working a hand between their bodies and gently pushing Cas away, watching closely for a reaction.

He knew Cas understood what he was saying when the hands on his face tightened a little. Dean waited, his own fingers digging into the meat of Cas' hips as he let Cas think it all through. But Cas looked like he was moments away from breaking out into song and start twirling like a Von Trapp extra and the panic ebbed away.

Dean grinned. "I mean, if you wanna."

Castiel nodded slowly, gentling his touch on Dean until he was cradling him reverently. "Of course," he agreed, tone soft. "However, please humor me and describe the 'whole enchilada'."

He glared playfully when Dean scoffed softly and rolled his eyes at him, his unease evident even through the gestures. He didn't want to make Dean uncomfortable, but wanted there to be no chance for miscommunication on this. He needed to know.

"Dork," Dean murmured fondly, nuzzling at Cas' jaw. He could hear the damn air quotes even if Cas' fingers were busy twirling through his hair and stroking along his neck and shoulder. "Um, I mean _every_ thing, okay, man?" Cas just stood, patient as ever and he groaned softly. Sometimes, Cas could be an evil little asshole. "You know. Mates or whatever," he muttered, cheeks heating. He wanted it, god did he want it, but that didn't mean he wanted to have to _say_ it. Out loud.

Castiel thrilled inside. "Mates or whatever," he repeated, a musing lilt to his voice, thumbs brushing over the heated apples of Dean's cheeks. He smiled warmly when Dean's chin dipped and he glanced up at Castiel through his lashes. Rarely was Dean shy and he reveled in the candid moment. He nodded and brought Dean closer for a kiss, keeping it chaste but firm.

"Alright. I suppose," he finally said, his bland tone belying his absolute joy.

"You dick," Dean said through a laugh, practically choking on the blast of happy Alpha stink. He didn't argue when Cas pulled him into another kiss, humming with pleasure when Cas was quick to deepen it from sweet and adoring to hot and dirty quicker than Dean could keep up.

He groaned softly when he felt Cas fill and twitch against his thigh, his own already half-way there. Fuck, if Cas kept it up, there was going to be a round three and he didn't think he'd be able to stop himself from shamelessly begging for Cas' Mark the moment Cas' knot sunk into him.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean finished telling Cas about Hunting and just sat back, watching for a reaction.

Realistically, he was expecting some disbelief (which he wouldn't hold against the Alpha; the Supernatural was hard for most people to believe, even as they were being chased by a werewolf or thrown around by a poltergeist.) Possibly a little stereotypical Alpha bullshit about how dangerous it was for an Omega to be doing such things. Maybe even for a big, stern 'no more' to come out of Cas' mouth. He didn't get that vibe from Cas, that he'd use his Alpha status in his favor, not unless they were rutting and sweaty, but this definitely wasn't a situation he had any sort of experience in and he was preparing himself for the worst.

He'd dreaded this part but it wasn't like he couldn't tell Cas about it. He wouldn't be able to go all in for the mate thing until he did. So far, Cas was taking it... well. Probably a little too well.

Castiel pursed his lips as he stared at Dean's carefully blank expression. As expressionless as the Omega's face was, the change in his scent gave away Dean's anxiety and, curiously enough, tinges of anger. He cocked his head a little to the side, trying to parse out why Dean would be angry.

It didn't take him long, though.

"I'm not going to go all 'swinging dick, Alpha knot-head', Dean," Castiel said quietly when he realized what Dean was waiting for. Dean's shoulders were tense and he still looked wary. He shifted closer, placing his hand on Dean's shoulder. He fought the urge to gently squeeze and knead the tense muscles into something relaxed and comfortable. "I have no intention of telling you what you can and can't do."

Admittedly, a part of him _did_ want to; a healthy portion of him wanted to keep Dean from doing such dangerous things, wanted to hole Dean up somewhere safe, demand and beg his Omega to not put himself in harm's way so willingly. But rationally, he knew better. It was something that gave Dean purpose, even if he didn't like it. It was something Dean felt was important. He knew any attempts at undermining that would only cause an argument and most likely lead to Dean leaving, probably for good. He knew it would make Dean angry, possibly distracted and distraught enough to negatively affect his performance.

He tamped down the hot-cold wash of panic at that thought, the irrational guilt that he'd be the cause of Dean getting hurt (or worse) and gave Dean a sincere look.

Dean snickered, unable to help it. Cas and his damn air quotes... But, yeah, that was a healthy fear. If they went through with the whole mates thing, he knew he'd have a bitch of a time going against his Alpha's 'no' if Cas wanted to be a dick about it and pull rank on him. He'd still Hunt, of course because _fuck that_ , but he knew it'd be hard to find the same satisfaction in a job well done if Cas wouldn't be there at the end of a Hunt to celebrate another win against the baddies.

"I can tell you aren't happy 'bout it," Dean finally said, eyebrows lifting as he silently dared Cas to deny it. His Alpha merely gazed back, eyes intense but expression neutral. It was kinda freaky but he wasn't going to be swayed by Cas' poker face. "But I can't just stop, Cas."

Castiel nodded, understanding perfectly well the sort of person his Dean was. It was as daunting as it was pleasing. "I know. I won't ask it of you."

From what Dean said, they save a great deal of people. And the pride in Dean's voice when he spoke of it... He didn't think it was worth the expected argument if he attempted any sort of disagreement. There was little chance he'd be able to actually go through with trying to deny Dean. He was honestly still trying to wrap his head around the finer details, monsters and whatnot, but he didn't doubt Dean for a moment.

He'd save his judgement for an Alpha father that willingly put his pack in such danger, so he kept it to himself for now. He heard the pride and love in Dean's tone and there was no way he'd risk Dean's ire by speaking ill of his pack.

Castiel merely nodded his understanding and braced himself when Dean practically tackled him, scent a sharp jumble that had him responding with a pleased, low growl. They'd barely gotten their clothes off when Dean crowded in close, licking and biting, lips soft and teeth sharp as they teased at his neck. He growled softly and returned the favor, body taut with excited anticipation but hands gentle as they nipped and bit promises and commitment into the other.

.

╍●o●╍

.

Dean groggily worked his way through a bowl of Lucky Charms, hair still sticking up and pillow-mussed. He looked up when Cas shuffled in, eyes squinted against the morning sun, pajama pants loose and riding low on his ass as he headed to the coffee maker. His shifted in his seat a little, body warm and achy in all the good spots as he followed the Alpha's progress. His attention sharpened and he watched, spoon paused half-way to his mouth, as Cas glared at the half-full coffee pot blearily before smacking a mug onto the counter and filling it.

He went back to eating, a little milk dribbling down his chin since most of his attention was now on watching Cas as he leaned against the counter and practically deep throated his coffee. He tried not to stare, Cas was grumpy as hell in the morning before a few dozen ounces of coffee, but what did the Alpha expect when he stood there half-naked and looking adorably sleep-rumpled? Dean wanted to drag him back to bed. Or maybe push him back on the counter and perk him up. He couldn't tear his gaze from the fresh mate mark, body tingling and humming pleasantly as he ogled his mate.

Jesus, his _mate_. Cas was his mate now. It still felt surreal, even with the pleasant aches and throbs that reminded him it was true.

Dean jumped a little when his phone buzzed across the table, vibrating noisily and breaking into his happy-thoughts. He snatched it up before it could shimmy off the table, groaning softly when he saw his dad's number. So much for the good vibes. It was tempting to just let it go to voicemail and stick with his plan to drag Cas back to bed.

But his dad didn't call for social reasons and Dean didn't want to piss him off any more than he already had by 'disappearing' for a week. He'd made it perfectly clear he'd go with him and Sam if he was needed, but he'd been just as happy to hang back and take the chance to chill with Cas when John grumbled out a 'we'll be fine'. He tried to feel guilty but it'd been an awesome few days.

"Hey, dad," he said as soon as he answered it.

"Gotta case," John said succinctly. "'Bout an hour from you, should be easy enough to handle alone."

Dean made appropriate noises as John gave the details. He glanced up when Cas slid a pad of paper and a pen over towards him, offering a small smile before he went back to where he'd been enjoying his caffeine. He could feel Cas looking at him and he tried to keep his attention on the phone, taking notes as his dad spoke. He didn't even bothering to be annoyed when his dad hung up without a 'good bye' once he'd told Dean everything he'd deemed important.

It was quiet in the kitchen, a tense silence, as Dean stared at the notes and Cas sipped coffee. Dean didn't want to leave for a damn salt-and-burn but he couldn't exactly sit on his ass and let a vengeful spirit toss people around and light their shit on fire either. His dad and Sam were a few states over, so it was down to him.

He glanced up when Cas cleared his throat, fighting the urge to grimace at Cas' expression. His Alpha was really bad at trying to look casual. It was kind of adorable but still made his palms sweat, nerves kicking in now that reality was knocking on their happy bubble.

"So, that was my dad," Dean said lamely. Cas just nodded, meeting his eyes for a long moment before dropping his gaze to his mug. "Uh, he needs me to do a, uh, job."

He rubbed his hands down his cheeks, annoyed with himself. This was his _job_ and Cas might not like it, but he knew. He pretty much accepted it as part of Dean when he'd gone and mated with him. It wasn't like Cas could change his mind... The area round the bite on his neck tingled and he fought the urge to cup it protectively at the very thought of Cas having second thoughts. There wasn't taksies-backsies on mates, but it didn't exactly make him feel any better.

Castiel nodded again, swirling the dregs of his coffee. "They're meeting you?" he asked, hopeful, glancing up to look at Dean. He'd been slightly relieved to know that the Winchesters rarely Hunted alone, especially when he heard enough stories to know that such a habit had saved them from serious injury (or death) enough times to make it a wise decision. A fiercely loyal pack that thought nothing of sticking their necks out for each other.

He knew Dean was quite capable, skilled at what he did, but he had to admit he felt a lot better knowing some unknown horrible thing would have to deal with the Winchester Alphas as well.

"No," Dean admitted and grimaced when Cas went very still, his scent going acrid. He stared at his scribbled notes, trying not to slump under the weight of Cas' stare. "Jus' a salt and burn," he muttered, darting a quick peek at Cas. His Alpha looked very unimpressed, eyebrows bunched up and his lips pursed with annoyance. "Simple, man."

Castiel was quiet for a long moment, emotions unsettled. Simple? Did Dean really expect him to believe that? "You've told me stories, Dean," he said unflinchingly. He raised an eyebrow when Dean merely grunted and looked away, jaw clenched. "You've said yourself those sort of things 'go sideways' more often than not. Better, _smarter_ , with two people."

"Yeah, but that's—"

"I'll go with you," Castiel said, interrupting what was no doubt going to be a very poor attempt at a rationalization. Dean stared at him, mouth pressed into a flat line. He nodded his resolution. "You tell me what to do and I'll do it."

Dean blinked a few times and shook his head firmly. There was no way— His dad would fucking kill him for even considering bringing a civilian on a Hunt. A completely untrained civilian. Jesusfuck, a completely untrained, extremely distracting civilian.

And Cas was staring him down, shoulders back and head high, blue eyes narrowed and fierce, looking every inch the imposing Alpha and Dean did his damnedest to ignore the hot little curl of arousal that swooped through him. Because this was not the time to get all tingly and swoon over Cas' Alphaness.

"No."

"I wasn't exactly asking, Dean," Castiel said softly but firmly.

Dean stood, unease settling low in his belly. Cas wasn't posturing or looming but he needed to stand. He needed to pace, maybe kick something. Did Cas even know what he was saying? The risks? There was no way— "Cas, no, it's not safe, okay?"

"Safe for you but not me?" Castiel challenged. He wasn't proud to feel a victorious little thrill when Dean's shoulders slumped a little and his Omega's eyes darted away. He knew he was untrained and completely unprepared compared to Dean, but he refused to concede. He'd even agree to wait in the car if Dean wanted to negotiate, but he wouldn't be able to do anything but pace and worry if Dean went alone. "I need you to understand I can't let you go alone."

Dean wanted to bristle at the 'let' but he knew damn well what Cas meant. He rubbed a hand over his face, groaning softly. He was going to say 'yes' dammit and he kind of hated how much the idea excited him. Hunting with his Alpha, having the 'yay—we didn't die!' celebratory beer together after a successful hunt. Maybe work off the post-hunt rush in the back seat... It was pretty damn perfect.

He'd always wanted a mate that would always be by his side, even (or especially) during a Hunt. It never seem so possible before.

And it wasn't like he wanted to go alone, because even a simple salt-n-burn could turn nasty and getting flung into walls and shit really took it out of a guy. Cas didn't know a damn thing about Hunting, and he was worried Cas would get hurt or get in the way. The steps were easy, textbook really, even if it rarely went smoothly. It wouldn't be hard at all to teach Cas the basics. All the damn digging was the worst part of it, anyway. Bad enough with him _and_ Sammy, but doing it by himself... That alone was motivation enough to agree.

Dean could practically hear his father's voice in his head, chiding him for bringing a civilian on a hunt. God, if Cas got hurt, he'd never forgive himself.

Castiel waited patiently as he watched Dean think it through, trying to keep up with the rapid shifts in his expressions and scent. It took longer than he expected for Dean to meet his eyes and finally nod. He was tempted to pull Dean in for a kiss, but his Omega was already turning around and getting ready.

He knew better than to be excited, but he still was. A little. A ribbon of fear was threaded through it, though, and he kept his head as he followed Dean's lead and packed a small overnight bag.

.

Castiel nosed at Dean's mark, pressed soft kisses along Dean's neck, across and down his chest and back up to his lips.

Dean didn't complain one bit. He was happily loose-limbed and thoroughly sated, body still buzzing from the toe-curling orgasm. Cas' hand cupped at his cheek in a totally sappy way that warmed Dean completely and he moved into the kiss with a happy, soft sigh. He relaxed into the touches as Cas went back to peppering kisses all over and nuzzling him, the big sap.

"Promise me you'll never go alone," Castiel murmured, nose still pressed into Dean's neck. He knew it was a devious thing to say now, Dean pliant and happy, half-asleep and most likely to agree to anything.

Dean nodded immediately. He gave Cas a playful pat on his bare ass and grinned. "I always got my wing-man," he joked.

He didn't actually expect Cas to drop whatever he was doing at a moment's notice and join him on a Hunt, but he really liked the idea. He'd given Cas a crash course on the way to the cemetery and Cas has absorbed everything he said like a damn preternatural sponge. He even used some of the downtime waiting to look through some lore books Dean had in his duffle.

"Always," Castiel promised, placing a soft, sweet kiss to Dean's neck. He could feel Dean go still under him and leaned back with some effort. "I'll always come when you call. I'm serious, Dean. I'll be there whenever you need me."

Dean just blinked a few times, surprised (but not really) by Cas' vehemence. He wanted to point out how impractical it was but he didn't, Cas had to know what he was offering. He just nodded and man-handled Cas until they were spooned up together, Cas crowding him until his back pressed warm and tight to Cas' chest. He pulled Cas' arm over and draped it over himself, fiddling with Cas' fingers.

"Ain't exactly a nine to five gig, Cas," Dean muttered. He didn't want to discourage Cas, but he needed to be straight with his Alpha. Make sure he knew, for sure, all the finer details.

Castiel snorted softly, dipping his head to kiss the back of Dean's neck, nose pressed into the short hairs. "I'm aware of that," he said dryly, remembering their 3 AM 'stakeout' the previous evening.

It had been tedious, and required exorbitant amounts of caffeine to keep them alert, but worthwhile when they'd been able to sneak into the cemetery undetected and get their task done without being caught. They worked well together but it served as a reminder of how dangerous a job Dean had and he tried his best not to overreact and go back on his word. Dean had been doing this for over almost 2 decades—he knew what he was doing.

But that didn't mean Castiel was content to let Dean take on the world alone. Not anymore.

.

╍●o●╍

.

Castiel waited nervously outside the motel room. He knew it was ridiculous to worry about Dean. But there were two Alphas in there with his Omega. A large part of him didn't give a shit that they were pack, Alphas that had raised and cared for his Omega before he'd taken over the position. But it was reminder enough that kept him pacing outside instead of breaking down the door and curling Dean up to his chest.

(Plus he knew Dean would probably kick his ass if he attempted such a move in front of his father and younger brother.)

He paced, ears straining for any sounds of distress or anger from the other side of the thin wooden door. Dean had told him there wouldn't be any problems but he was still on edge, unsure what to expect from Dean's father and brother.

He didn't know Sam well, but enough to know there'd be little problems on his end. He knew enough about Dean's father from his Omega's stories and descriptions to be wary and ready for anything from the elder Alpha.

"Cas."

Castiel turned at the sound of Dean's voice. He was in front of Dean, hand on his shoulder, before he was even aware of it. Dean looked shaken and slightly pale, his scent acrid with stress and anger, but he was otherwise unharmed.

He cupped Dean's jaw for only a moment, wary of a too affectionate a gesture with Dean's pack feet away. He dropped his hand, fingers brushing over Dean's neck. "Alright?"

"Just freakin' peachy," Dean muttered, waving a hand. As much as he wanted to just stand there, soaking up Cas' touch and grounding scent, they needed to get this over and done with. He grabbed Cas by the lapel of his trench and pulled his Alpha into the room.

He closed the door behind him and leaned against it, fighting the urge to grin when all three Alphas postured at each other, shoulders back and chins up stubbornly as they all tried to stare down the other two Alphas at the same time. Sam seemed to be doing it merely because their dad was; he'd met Cas before and they got along pretty well.

Dean snorted and rolled his eyes, kicking off from where he was leaning against the door and slung an arm over Cas' shoulders. "Dad, meet Cas."

He let his arm drop as Cas stepped away, hand extended politely as he approached John Winchester. His head wasn't lowered or any of that 'Alpha respect' shit, either, even though he was literally the smallest in the room; Cas didn't seem to notice or give a shit. Dean felt a flutter of desire go through him as Cas squared off with his dad, shoulders back and head up.

He might have a little thing for Cas being a badass... but he tamped it down because this was really not the time to get worked up about it.

"So. Castiel," John started, dropping the other Alphas hand after a few firm pumps. He was a little impressed Castiel hadn't tried to squeeze the hell out of his hand like some Alphas would. "Dean tells me you two've gone and mated."

Castiel nodded slowly, a small smile fluttering over his face at the mention of Dean and their new mate status. It still pleased him greatly. "Yes," he said simply. His neck twinged a little at the reminder and he nearly pet the still-fresh mark.

John eyed the other Alpha, eyes narrowed. Castiel wasn't exactly a strapping male; Dean was bigger than he was by a bit. He tried to see what had his son stupid enough to settle down and take a Mate—especially _this_ one—but he couldn't see anything special about this Alpha.

Dean gave it about 5 minutes of alternating broody, sullen silence and stilted conversation before he herded Cas back out of the room, knowing Cas saw right through him asking for something from the car but going with a willing nod anyway. He curled his fingers into his palm so he didn't throw Cas against the door and kiss the Alpha stupid right then and there.

He wrinkled his nose a little; Jesus, the whole room reeked of fucking _Alpha_.

As soon as the door closed behind Cas, Dean turned around, expression closed off.

"What the fuck was that?" he asked, voice a low growl. Sam had the good grace too look embarrassed, shoulders slumping a little where he sat on the bed. John didn't, though. His father looked unimpressed, gaze hard and jaw clenched.

"What was what?" John asked, unconcerned.

" _That_ ," Dean said, jabbing a finger at the door. "Why did you have to be such a dick to Cas?"

John chuckled, but it wasn't a sound of mirth. "I'm supposed to be cordial to the bastard taking my son away?" he asked, stalking two steps closer to Dean.

He wasn't surprised to see Dean stand his ground, glaring up at him in that defiant way that he'd been seeing too much of lately and it didn't do a damn thing to sooth the urge to hit something. It didn't go away when Dean went from looking defiant to confused, either.

"He's not taking me anywhere, dad," Dean said, blinking with surprise. "What the— Do you seriously think he's gonna, like, lock me in a tower or some shit?" he asked incredulously. He huffed with amusement, the image of him as some barefoot and pregnant Rapunzel look-alike popping into his head.

John scoffed and rolled his eyes, lips twisting in a sneer as he looked Dean over pointedly. "No, but it doesn't take a fucking genius to know how this usually works, Dean. First you get Mated. Then Alpha boy there decides Hunting ain't something an Omega should be doing and you're gonna be benched. Then comes the nice little house, fill it with pups. Maybe a mutt or two."

It took longer than Dean would like to admit to think past the complete insanity of all that before he could answer. It wasn't a _terrible_ picture...

"Okay, first off? That ain't me," he said. He looked towards Sam before he could stop himself but his brother just shrugged, head dipping in a nod of understanding. He didn't blame Sam for wanting something more normal but it was one of those things they didn't exactly agree on. "Yeah, okay, maybe a pup or two," he admitted, unable to lie even if he tried. His father knew him too well to even bother. And he knew his father well enough to know he would mind having some grandpups in the near future, so he couldn't pissed off about that.

And Sam... his brother wasn't jumping in anytime soon, apparently more than happy to just sit on the bed and watch them argue at each other. Dean looked back to his father, ready to start raisin' a little Hell, but the look on his father's face gave him pause. Sure, his dad was pissed. Like, vein-pulsing-in-the-middle-of-his-forehead kinda pissed. But Dean could see distress and fear there, too.

Dean shook his head, shoulders sagging a little. "Cas knows what we do, okay?" John tensed, scent going bitter with anger and fear in equal parts, but Dean waved a dismissive hand. "He understood—as best as any civilian can, anyway. He ain't thrilled about it but he's not going to cause any problems or go all swinging dick Alpha, thinkin' he can say a damn thing about it."

He stepped closer to his father, their steel-toed boots nearly touching, and gave him a challenging look. "Same as you never could."

Dean expected something—maybe a harsh word, more yelling, maybe even a hand to be raised at him—but not his father's face breaking out into an honest-to-god smile as he actually fucking _laughed_. Not a mocking laugh, either, but a real one that brought tears to his father's eyes and tapered into amused chuckles.

The brightness of his father's scent baffled Dean and he stared at Sam for a moment, both of them aiming identical 'fuck if I know' looks at each other before staring at their father again.

"Ain't that the damn truth," John said, wiping at his eyes with one hand and clapping Dean on the back with the other. He glanced at Sam for a moment before looking back at Dean. He didn't know how to handle moments like these and it had him missing Mary so damn bad he had to look away until he could control the tight feeling in his chest.

He added a few more thumps to Dean's back as he struggled past the lump in his throat. He was proud of his boy but saying it was more difficult than he expected. It wasn't a rare occurrence (no matter what Dean said when feeling pissy) but he didn't think he'd be able to properly lay it all out. That he was proud of Dean for finding what seemed to be a good mate and he hoped like hell he didn't ever feel the pain of losing one.

"Good," John finally rasped, clearing his throat. Dean just shot him a wary look but he managed a grin.

Of course, the good feelings didn't last long.

Dean wasn't sure what the fuck happened; one minute he was having a moment with his father and the next, John was growling and telling him to get the fuck out and not to come back. He'd been stunned immobile until John stalked towards Cas, practically red-eyed with rage, fists clenched.

He hadn't even noticed Cas had come back in the room.

Even in his haze of confusion, Dean could scent the hot, bitter flare of rage from Cas and heard a low, vicious growl he'd never heard his Alpha make before. He knew if they didn't leave in the next 2 seconds, there was going to be actual blood. He honestly didn't know whose it would be and he really didn't want to have to find out the hard way. He was quick to grab Cas and go, having to put some effort into dragging his Alpha out the door.

Dean stood outside the door for a long moment, staring at the peeling paint and the dangling 7 of the room number. Sam had closed the door behind them, none too gently, and Dean could hear him yelling at their father. He couldn't make out the words, just the muffled sounds of anger and Alpha aggression.

"I'm sorry, Dean," Castiel said quietly, keeping his distance.

He was relatively calm again, the fresh air and being away from the perceived threat to Dean helping clear his head. Dean slowly turned towards him, eyes wide, mouth parted and his bottom lip trembling a little. He wanted to fold Dean in close but he didn't want to risk Dean's anger, knowing Dean's feelings on 'touchy-feely crap' and clear gestures of affection outside the privacy of a bedroom.

Even if he deserved Dean's anger and much more. He nearly hung his head in shame as he remembered his behavior. Threatening Dean's father... But he'd do it again, unable to see Dean threatened by _anyone_. He was well aware how close the pack was and threats to Dean's pack members was a guaranteed way to get on his Omega's shit list.

Dean shook his head mutely and stepped back a few paces. His fingers clenched around the cool can of soda in his hand and he stared dumbly at it. He didn't even remember getting the damn thing. He nearly threw it, irrationally blaming the last 2 horrible minutes on it.

"What the fuck just happened?" he asked, voice hoarse, gaze firmly on the sweating can.

Castiel shrugged and shuffled closer, slowly raising a hand to rest on Dean's shoulder. He wasn't brushed off, so he stepped closer, letting his hand slide down Dean's back until he was close enough to wrap it around Dean's waist. He privately reveled in the way Dean leaned into him, his forehead resting on Castiel's shoulder, and tightened his hold. He scented at Dean's temple, feeling grounded and calmed even further.

"I don't know, exactly," Castiel murmured. He remembered feeling relief at the brief, bright scent of Winchester happiness coming from the room. He'd opened the door to see Dean looking cowed, John looming over him, hand raised and then... rage. He hadn't thought, just acted.

He winced when a particularly loud shout sounded from the room, followed the _thud-thump_ of something heavy being thrown against a wall. He hoped it was a piece of furniture.

Dean stared at the soda can and his fingers went lax, dropping it to the pavement. It didn't burst and he was kind of annoyed about it; he wanted to break something. He kicked it away. He focused on breathing instead of watching the can skitter across the parking lot, his eyes and nose stinging with the threat of tears.

He let his head dip towards Cas' neck, inhaling his soothing scent for a moment. Oddly enough, it helped clear his head a little. The last time his dad had been that pissed was when Sam wanted to go to school. He shouldn't be surprised that John gave him the same fucking ultimatum he'd given Sammy; leave if he wanted to but don't even think about coming back.

"I'm sorry, Cas," Dean mumbled, embarrassed his Alpha had to see how fucked up they were. How fucked up _he_ was. His fingers clenched in the soft material of Cas' trench coat, pulling a little until he could feel the solid heat of Cas' body against his. Cas was stuck with him now but that didn't make the dark little niggle of doubt go away. Not until Cas pressed closer, scent warm and welcoming, hands rubbing soothingly until his shoulders sagged a little.

Castiel shook his head, lips brushing Dean's temple. "You've nothing to apologize for." He glared at the closed door, silently indicating just whom he thought should be apologizing. He tightened his arm around Dean and urged him away from the door, away from the raised voices.

Dean let Cas lead him away, heading towards Cas' fugly Continental. He shook his head when Cas went to open the door and just leaned against the car for a moment. There was no way he wanted to be in an enclosed space right now, even one that smelled heavily of Cas. He closed his eyes a took a few deep breaths.

"I'm sorry, Dean."

Dean waved it away, frowning. He didn't know why Cas was sorry.

"No, I owe you an apology, Dean," Castiel insisted, getting close enough to make Dean look at him. "I reacted poorly and things escalated."

Dean snorted softly and hauled Cas' in close by his trench coat, settling a little when he could feel Cas' chest pressed to his and firm thighs bracketing his own. "Nah, man. My dad wasn't exactly going into this with his head on straight. I shoulda known better than to toss three asshole Alphas into a room together," he added with a half-grin, fluttering his eyelashes at Cas when his Alpha glared at him.

"Really, Cas," he said earnestly, leaning closer. Cas went easily, folding himself around Dean without complaint or further comments. "Don't be too hard on yourself, okay? I mean, yeah, it could've been worse, but it actually went better than I expected," he admitted with a choked little laugh.

Castiel didn't comment on that. He could only imagine what 'worse' would be in Dean's estimation. He just let himself press close to his Omega, offering Dean the silent comfort he seemed to need at the moment. They didn't linger long, though. Dean was gently nudging him back a few minutes later, complaining of an empty belly that Castiel was only too happy to see to.


	6. Chapter 6

_(A/N: this has been done for so long but it's spent ages in edit hell until i just gave up and finally posted it. apologies for the delay.  
_

 _ _Well, back on with the lighter bits and some more sexy times. I hadn't originally planned for so much... but things happen and I'm not going to stop them from getting it on. hahaa_ And, uh, heads up for some breeding kink near the end that just sort of worked its way in there. Oops?_

 _Enjoy!)_

* * *

It was surprisingly easy for Castiel to move Dean in, into his life and home. Dean didn't have much—everything fit in the trunk of his Lincoln. Dean looked a little embarrassed at that, face lightly pink and shoulders hunched a little as he placed a stuffed duffle bag in and closed the trunk. Castiel didn't think anything of it; he didn't have many possessions himself.

As far as he was concerned, it just meant they could acquire more. Together. He said as much and Dean just stared at him, mouth parted and the pinked cheeks going a shade darker, spreading down his neck and up to the tips of his ears. Castiel stared back, gaze dipping to the slight quiver of Dean's bottom lip.

"Well," Castiel said after a moment, mostly to help break the tense silence, reeling from the lingering-yet-still-sharp tang of Dean's embarrassment. It was steadily being replaced with what Castiel had come to associate with Dean ready to give him that charming, teasing smile and call him a 'sappy ass Alpha'—a pleasant scent that usually preceded Dean being aroused and getting physical in lieu of speaking.

Castiel cleared his throat and took a step back. Dean looked ready to kiss him, maybe shove a hand down his pants. Regrettably, this wasn't the time, nor place, to let the usual course of action play out.

He glanced towards the battered motel door they'd walked out of moments before. "Did you want to sa—"

"No," Dean interrupted. He didn't want to fucking say 'goodbye'. Mostly because he was afraid it would actually _be_ good bye. His dad wasn't exactly thrilled with him staying behind with Cas but he hadn't been too pissed or tried to hard to get Dean to join them, either. (As 'jobs' go, it was meant to be fairly easy; something he and Sam could handle, no problem, less than a week if things went smoothly, and they'd only be a few hours away.) Sam had been supportive but reserved since their dad had been lurking.

He figured it was either a good thing or a very bad thing.

Castiel simply nodded and gave Dean's shoulder a gentle squeeze. Dean leaned into the touch for only a moment before rolling his shoulders and brushing past him, settling into the passenger seat without another word.

He sighed softly, taking Dean's need for a moment alone with grace and as little personal feelings as possible. He glanced back at the motel, lifting his hand in an awkward wave when he saw Sam looking out through the curtains. When Sam waved back, mouth pulled into a small, sympathetic smile, he figured all was not as lost as Dean feared.

╍●o●╍

Dean went through the house, like he did with any new place he stayed at, and did the habitual protection routine. Cas was watching him; he stayed close but kept out of the way, observing, occasionally asking about the sigils Dean painted. It wasn't until Dean was salting the windowsills did he pause, looking between Cas and the salt container. It was surreal to realize he wouldn't be doing this again tomorrow night or in a few days because he was in a new city, staying in yet another dingy motel room.

He was _staying_ here. For as long as Cas would have him.

He needed a moment to collect himself, eyes hot and throat tight, but he didn't complain when Cas crowded close. He didn't have a lot of practice laying salt lines with an alpha wrapped around him, nuzzling and scenting him, but he managed because he had always been an awesome multi-tasker. His voice was fairly even as he explained to Cas what the hell he was doing to his house, musing aloud about how he could get the salt lines to be more permanent.

He would've laughed at Cas' suggestion of impregnating it in caulk but he was distracted by Cas gently taking the salt canister from him and palming his ass. Since he was done, sigils done and salt lines down, he went with it and followed as Cas pulled him towards their bedroom.

It was only a week after they settled into Cas' place when Dean found out his dad and Sam were back and had moved into a cheap apartment about 15 miles away. Neither of them called or got in contact (they weren't a chatty pack to begin with), but it still relaxed that knotted feeling in his chest to know they were back safe. And close by. Close and settling in.

Even if only temporarily, it was good.

He itched to find the place, kick down the door and make sure the place was clean, that the pantry and refrigerator were reasonably stocked. Dad and Sam could take care of themselves, sure, but not usually to Dean's standards. Plus, he was starting to miss knowing where they were, that they were safe and not in a ditch somewhere with their insides redecorating the asphalt.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. They were both grown alphas, for fuck's sake. If they needed him, he knew they'd call.

In the meantime, he got settled at Cas' and looked for easier hunts. He didn't like being so... sedentary, but he liked the idea of going on a dangerous hunt alone or being too far from Cas even less. Anything more complicated than a salt-and-burn (maybe a lone vamp), or if he couldn't get Cas to go with him, he texted the details to Sam.

He hoped he'd hear from Sam, but he figured his brother needed some time to cool off. Sam was probably still having a little hissy fit about being alone with their dad. They got along well enough, but they butted heads all the time since they were so damn alike (and usually just because they were both stubborn, too-proud alphas more often than not).

So far, no word from his brother (or his father) but he saw the results on the news and various websites when he checked. So that was something. He didn't feel as guilty as he essentially nested in his new place with his new mate.

And Cas didn't push him to talk about it or bring up speaking to Sam (or his dad) more than once a week, letting the issue drop when Dean said 'not yet'. He wanted to, of course, but he figured he'd wait until tempers cooled. He was just as much of a stubborn bastard as his dad and he didn't want to risk making it worse. Dad and Sam were still in that ratty apartment, so that was good. Dean knew it was just a matter of time. He could be patient...

.

Cas didn't have much in his house, so there were many moments of Dean lamenting the lack of something and it 'miraculously' appearing the next day. Some of it he was truly confused how Cas was able to live without, some were just things he'd always wanted. He hadn't expected Cas to run out any buy it, but the first time something (an awesome digital crock pot) appeared on the kitchen counter after he'd mentioned it would be great to have one, he'd tested it.

The higher thread count sheets he figured were less luxury than necessity because Cas would enjoy them too. After a lifetime of scratchy, stiff motel sheets he figured it was OK to enjoy something nice if Cas liked them too. (Dean insisted they sleep naked for the full effect and Cas was down to skin before Dean even finished speaking. It was definitely the best idea ever.)

The spare towels were good to have, too. Less trips to the basement washer/dryer and a few laying around for any possible guests was just good planning. (He still tried to work out how Cas made due with only two towels.)

Sometimes Cas would just come home and take Dean shopping, stubbornly herding Dean out the door and ignoring Dean's promises that it wasn't a big deal they didn't have a one of those fleece blankets with sleeves for the sofa or the vacuum that didn't use bags. Then, they'd stop somewhere for a bite to eat after because shopping was like a contact sport when Cas got serious and the thought of cooking after all that was just too much.

They even shopped for groceries together occasionally. Dean pawing through the herbs and spices clicking his tongue as he dumped small bottles in the cart. Cas had salt, pepper, garlic powder and paprika. That was it. It was almost tragic.

Castiel noticed, but didn't comment on, the ridiculous amounts of food Dean cooked or the mind-boggling array of baking Dean churned out in an effort to keep himself busy and channel his stress. Dean always brightened when Cas walked into the kitchen, nose raised and inhaling happily as he enjoyed the homey smell of whatever was baking. Cas' happy scent mixing with baked goods was at the top of Dean's 'favorite things'.

Castiel reached for one of the lemon muffins, mouth watering as the warm citrusy scent teased him. They smelled divine.

"Ah-ah!" Dean chided, lightly smacking Cas with the wooden spoon in his hand. He grinned when Cas backed away, hands raised, but staring longingly at the lemon muffins. Figures his alpha would like lemon muffins. "Those aren't ready yet. Here," he said, as he pulled another cooling rack closer to Cas. He smirked when Cas' hand darted out and grabbed one, snickering when Cas pulled it close and held it protectively until it was clear Dean wasn't going to smack it away again.

He watched, not bothering to hide how pleased he was, as Cas hummed and moaned as he ate. He did hand Cas a plate though, brushing the crumbs from Cas lips with a fond smile. It was a good thing his alpha was adorable on occasion or he'd have to tsk over the crumbs on his clean floor and counters.

Dean figured Cas earned some muffins since his alpha didn't mention how much of that food was soon gone after lining the counters (probably already aware it was left at a shabby apartment building) and didn't end up in Dean's face or belly (which was still a fair amount, Dean could admit). Cas would just bring home packs of food containers and not comment on how few wound up in their fridge.

He figured Cas earned the shower sex he surprised his alpha with the next morning.

Because alpha strength and those ridiculous non-stick tub things really helped uncomplicate things when it came to getting frisky in the shower. He still wasn't sure how Cas got those muscles from being in a cubicle 5 days a week and running occasionally, but he was not complaining. He wasn't doing much of anything as Cas washed his hair, body tingling pleasantly and his legs still rubbery from one hell of an orgasm.

Dean knew Cas' offer to wash his back had been sincere, the kinda thing he was getting used to a doting mate would offer; nothing even remotely sexy about it, just Cas being Cas. Cas just wasn't the kind of guy that would offer something with an ulterior motive. Cas wasn't subtle— Dean usually saw and scented his blatant interest before Cas even opened his mouth.

Apparently, dislocating a shoulder half dozen times really affects a guy's range of motion. The shower stall was clear glass, so it wasn't like Cas wouldn't notice Dean's struggling when Cas wandered in to brush his teeth. (Because Cas finally got the memo it was fine to use the bathroom if Dean was in the shower—he'd shared bathrooms as long as he could remember and Cas was 10 times better than Sam's nosy, primping ass. Still, Cas usually only went in if it was necessary because 'privacy is important, Dean'.) He hadn't known Cas was in there until there was tap on the glass and Cas made 'I'll wash your back?' motions like Dean couldn't hear him through the thin glass. He'd laughed and snorted water even as he nodded and stepped aside so Cas had room to climb in. Normally, he'd refuse on principle but he figured if you couldn't let your sexy mate and alpha help every now and again, why bother.

It didn't take long for Cas' soapy hands sliding all over got Dean worked up. He used his soap-slick skin to his advantage, turning in Cas' hands and backing his alpha into the shower wall. Cas was quick to get with the program and kissed him, swallowing Dean's moan and used his soapy hands to his advantage.

As far as Dean is concerned, Cas can slip into the stall with him whenever he needs to 'wash his back'. For, like, ever.

.

Dean felt a little silly enjoying the simple domestic things with Cas. Things he'd done before, but usually alone as he waited for Sam and their dad to get back from a hunt (because, apparently, whenever _he_ was out on a hunt, neither alpha knew how to work a damn washer or dryer or where the closest grocery store was).

Stupid things like spending 10 minutes wandering the laundry aisle, sniffing the various brands. Before, he'd pick up whatever was cheapest or was in the vending machine at the laundromat. Apparently, Cas chose his by whatever was on sale or he had a coupon for. Dean was settled now, a proper adult with a mate and everything, and with that came a preferred brand of laundry detergent as far as he was concerned.

He knew it was silly but he was pleased Cas went along with it, had the good grace not to laugh at him and solemnly nodded his agreement when Dean explained himself. Cas just dutifully sniffed when Dean shoved an opened bottle under his nose, giving his opinion (which was usually an indifferent shrug). When Dean finally made his choice, Cas just pushed the cart to the next aisle, content to wait while Dean squeezed packages of paper towels and compared prices. Dean wandered more aisles, mentally checking off all the things they needed as he filled the cart.

Shopping with Cas really should be boring, something that wasn't exactly enjoyable; just something that needed to be done, a boring way to spend a Saturday afternoon. Something that definitely shouldn't have Dean eyeing the flex of Cas' back muscles appreciatively as he loaded grocery bags into the trunk, gaze drawn to the ridiculously attractive bulge of Cas' bicep as he hefted the economy sized jug of detergent into the car.

Something that shouldn't have Dean moving into Cas' personal space and pressing up close to practically drape himself against Cas' back, pinning his Alpha against the back bumper (and nearly tumbling into the open trunk), sliding his hands down Cas' sides to his ass right there in the parking lot. It definitely shouldn't have Dean fighting an erection, growing slick and hot between his cheeks, sliding a hand around to palm the crotch of Cas' jeans.

He could tell Cas was confused even as his alpha's hips twitch into his touch, the scent of his arousal already blooming thick and delicious as Dean felt him hardening under his hand. Thankfully, they parked in the back of the lot (so Baby is less likely to get scratched, that apparently is an ingrained habit even when they're in Cas' fugly POS) and they were far enough from anyone seeing them. Still, there wasn't any actual privacy and it only turned him on more, muffling a moan against Cas' neck as he lazily rutted against Cas' ass. He nipped a line of kisses up Cas' neck, licking a kiss at that spot behind Cas' ear that always made his alpha growl softly with arousal, his fingers tracing the hardening outline in Cas' jeans.

"Dean?"

Dean blinked and stepped back, clearing his throat as he practically crashed back into reality. OK, so even shopping with Cas got him hot. No big. He tossed Cas the keys and slid into the passenger seat, pressing the heel of his palm against his tented zipper as he watched Cas walk around the car to the driver's side. Cas was quick to slide in behind the wheel, only giving Dean a side-long look instead of asking 'what the fuck?' like any normal person probably would. He started the car and headed home.

And being enclosed in the car with Cas didn't help. Dean huffed, slid down in the seat a little and popped the button on his jeans. He groaned softly as the pressure eased up a little, teasing a finger along the elastic of his underwear and sliding down—just a little. "Fuck," he hissed softly, stroking a little more.

He could feel Cas staring at him, the scent of him heavy in the car. He glanced over, noting the white-knuckled grip Cas had on the steering wheel and he wondered how Cas controlled the urge to touch him. He just barely managed to control himself for the short ride home, mindful of the mess he'd make of the seats otherwise. Tempting but he didn't even want to think about getting slick out of worn-out velour.

But the simmering arousal didn't go away, not while unloading all the bags from the car. Not when putting everything away, shoulder to shoulder with Cas or moving around each other in the small kitchen.

The moment Cas stowed away the last bag, Dean was on him and dragged an unresisting Cas to their bedroom.

╍●o●╍

It wasn't a new thing being in Cas' home, in his bed. Not since they've mated and Dean moved in so it was _their_ home and _their_ bed. He was still getting used to being somewhere permanent. Somewhere that was his—and Cas'. Somewhere he could always come back to. Somewhere that made him feel safe, content, because of what was inside the walls instead of what was painted on them.

He carefully made his way through the bedroom, the tiny nightlight (that he will no longer mock Cas about—even if it was shaped like a damn cartoon bee) throwing off enough light to keep him from stumbling over Cas' wayward shoe or stubbing his toe on that stupid wood chest filled with spare blankets at the end of the bed. He eased himself onto the bed, exhaling slowly as he relaxed. It was so comfortable and Dean found himself sinking into the memory foam with a happy sigh, eyes closing in bliss as he wriggled his head into the cool, soft pillow. He'd managed to get his boots off at the door and eventually he'd find the energy to take off the rest of his clothes.

In a minute...

He'd driven straight home, about 4 hours; the longest he'd had to do since mating with Cas. It was the first text he'd gotten from Sammy in awhile, just a few links about a case, a simple salt and burn, since his dad and Sam were a few states away. He hadn't even considered not doing it even though Cas couldn't take off work. (Dean had said it was dumb to even consider it, missing out on those paid hours at work, even though he wouldn't have minded Cas coming with him again). It wasn't like he could put off hunts for weekends.

Cas stirred next to him, sleepy eyes squinting up at him, half his face smushed into his pillow. Dean grinned; he couldn't help it, overwhelmed for a moment as he stared at his alpha. It took him a few tries to find his voice, sliding closer to Cas with a soft sound of content.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," he murmured. He kissed Cas' sleep-warm cheek as he gently slid his fingers through dark hair, smiling a little at the wild bedhead. It was fucking adorable and he was helpless against the urge to nuzzle, breathing deep the scent of warm, sleepy alpha.

Castiel yawned and freed an arm from the pile of blankets to pull Dean closer. "It's alright," he said softly. He frowned a little to feel clothing, soft cotton and stiff denim. Dean hadn't dressed for bed; just crawled into their bed fully clothed, probably exhausted from a long day.

He tilted his head up when Dean pressed a chilled nose to his neck, goosebumps popping up when he heard Dean inhale deeply. He smiled, shivering gently when he felt soft lips moving down his neck, pressing lightly against his mark. It was a glorious feeling of warmth, affection and contentment. Definitely worth being mostly-awake for.

"Everything go alright?" Castiel murmured, sliding a hand up Dean's back. Dean smelled of turned earth, lighter fluid and leather. It mixed with Dean's natural, underlying scent, and it was becoming a common scent to him. It wasn't exactly pleasant but didn't carry anything unpleasant, like the scent of Dean's blood, so he figured he'd get used to it.

Dean hummed softly as Cas' large warm hand slid up, settling on the back of his neck and kneaded gently. He exhaled, body relaxing into the touch. Fuck he was glad to be home. It took a minute of wriggling and flopping to get under the covers, sinking into the warmth of Cas trapped under the blankets and easing the tension even more.

"Yeah," he muttered, shifting closer to Cas and sliding a hand across his back. It took a moment for Dean to realize Cas was naked, not even wearing boxers to bed.

Dean sucked in a breath as Cas ran his hands down his chest and sides in a familiar way. He felt a little bad he woke Cas up in the middle of the night (he had to work early tomorrow, after all) but it was quickly fading as Cas' lips followed his hands. He moved willingly as Cas yanked and pushed his clothes off, helping where he could, neither of them caring they got trapped between the blankets or landed on the floor. He shivered a little as Cas' warm hands slid all over him, body warming with each slide of Cas' palms across his skin.

He tried to ignore the hot curl of _needwant,_ let Cas get back to sleep. He couldn't help the noise he made when Cas disappeared under the blankets to kiss down his chest to his belly, gaze soft and warm whenever Dean lifted the blanket to see and their eyes met. Cas interest focused, intent, his scent all alpha that left little doubt where Cas' thoughts were as he kissed and practically pet Dean's belly. He twitched a little when Cas nuzzled him, nose tracing around his navel, groaning softly when Cas' lips trailed after.

He closed his eyes so he wouldn't say anything stupid, wouldn't give in to the urges that have come back with a vengeance since mating with Cas. It was too damn soon to discuss kids with any kind of seriousness. If he ever worked up the courage to bring it up, he knew they should have clear heads, not Cas practically half asleep, both of them swamped with mating urges and hormones that turned everyone stupid.

Cas' fingers fluttering down his thighs had him parting his legs with a soft, needy sound. He huffed softly, muscles twitching a little, when Cas' mouth followed his fingers again, soft presses to the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. He shifted his hips, sliding a hand into Cas' hair as his alpha kept kissing around his hips, tongue teasing at the crease between hip and thigh. He tightened his grip and canted his hips up when Cas made his way across, nuzzling and kissing, messy hair and stubble tickling his inner thighs as Cas mouthed at the base of his very interested dick.

Dean made a strangled sound when Cas' hand wrapped around him, lips and tongue teasing at the tip of his cock, groaning softly when Cas hummed low and dirty as he licked a bead of precome away. He could count the number of blow jobs he'd had on one hand. And none were from an alpha. The idea alone had him moaning lowly, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth and biting down so he could focus on the pinpricks of pain instead of coming right on Cas' face before he even got a chance to do anything.

He almost wanted to tell Cas he didn't have to but just moaned, words dying before he could have a coherent thought. Cas wouldn't do anything he didn't want to, anyway. His fingers tightened in Cas' hair again, knees lifting and parting to give Cas room. Cas made himself comfortable in the space with a pleased grunt, splaying out on his belly and tucking his arms under Dean's hips so he was spread out under the covers.

Dean's breath hitched with a sobbed moan. It felt so damn good. Cas' tongue was doing all sorts of unexpected, amazing things and he was having a hard time staying still. He kicked the blankets off, too warm and needing to see.

Cas didn't seem to mind when his hips arch up, the alpha's pleased humming growl vibrating along his shaft and sending pleasure washing through him. He was slick like crazy already but Cas only teased a thumb around his rim, spreading the slick around and down between his cheeks, knuckle pressing and stroking along his perineum in a maddening rhythm that matched his mouth and had Dean panting, toes curling and heels digging into Cas' shoulders.

Large hands splayed out over his belly, sliding down to curl around his hips, Cas heavy, hot and insistent between his legs. He was practically dizzy with the scent of Cas, warm and awesome with sleepy contentment and sharp with arousal, his alpha's low moans and softly spoken words a happy buzz in his ears and heating his entire body in a heady flush of arousal. Cas' voice was muffled with skin but he heard enough to make his face heat, wanting to bury his face at the sincerity in Cas' voice.

"That's it," Castiel murmured, practically petting Dean. "Gorgeous," he breathed, bottom lip dragging along the softness of Dean. "All mine and so beautiful." He couldn't seem to help himself, fingers digging into Dean's thighs as he moaned softly. "Think about how much better you'll look swollen with my pups." He could practically see it already.

Dean squeezed his eyes closed, head bobbing and hair whispering against the pillow as he nodded but he couldn't manage to say it aloud. He didn't know how serious Cas was. Didn't dare take Cas' growled words about pups and how lovely Dean would look rounded with it to mean anything right now. Cas' hands petting him, hot mouth leaving a damp trail along his belly, had Dean groaning and writhing into his touch. His fingers slid into Cas' hair, gripping tighter than he intended but Cas wasn't complaining, and he was opening his mouth before he could help himself. "Yeah, come on, Cas. Come on," he urged, grabbing at Cas and twisting closer. "Gimme your pup. I wan' it."

They haven't really _talked_ about it, just said things in the heat of the moment sometimes. And Dean didn't think 'talking about it' meant him babbling about wanting Cas' pups in the throes of heat, grabbing Cas' hair and yanking until their mouths met in a heated, urgent kiss, telling his alpha to 'knock him up'. But still, it was usually there at the back of his mind. It was quickly pushed to the way back burner, all thoughts fizzing out entirely as Cas' palms slid around his hips and thighs, his alpha shifting his legs with intent.

Dean arched with interest, fingers digging into Cas' biceps and silently urging him on, rolling his lips over his teeth to keep in a needy moan. He tucked his feet in close when Cas' hand slid down his thigh and settled at the small of his back, his alpha's strength arranging him, hands splayed to tip him to the perfect angle. And fuck, Cas was still talking, voice a low burr that hummed through his body and sparked in all those secret places.

"I'm gonna breed you, Dean," Castiel said lowly, keen gaze on the flush of Dean's cheeks, the way he was breathing fast and heavy. He knew he'd stop if Dean looked uncomfortable, but Dean didn't and he wasn't able to shut up. "Oh, Dean, you want this, too. You want it, you're practically aching for it." He grinned, feeling feral and proud, when Dean gasped a moan and wriggled closer, a choked keening sound muffled behind a fist. He could feel the insistent arch of Dean's hips, fingers digging in as his omega dragged him closer.

He leaned down enough to nuzzle at Dean's neck, licking and nipping as Dean gasped and urged him closer. He barely had room to slid his hands along Dean's belly and hips but he managed. "I'm going to do that, Dean. Soon. I'm going to make sure you'll get what you want. What we both want."

Dean tried not to but he keened. Partly from surprise that Cas would even say such a thing as from the words themselves. He had no idea Cas could talk like that and it was awesome. Brain-scrambling awesome. Cas was lifting Dean's leg and and tucking himself closer. The _hotwet_ drag of Cas against him, the tease of Cas hot and hard had him babbling. "Fuck, yes, I want it. I want you," he gasped, Cas' hips stuttering into his and teasing the head of his dick along Dean's rim. His eyes practically rolled back, breath leaving him in a shaky, moaned exhale. "I bet it'll feel so good."

He groaned when Cas manhandled him again, shifting and pushing and pulling until he was splayed out just how Cas liked. He could hear Cas' heavy breathing, the possessive grip around his hips that dragged down to his thighs as Cas pushed them apart and growled softly. "Oh fuck, are you— Are you gonna breed me, Cas?" Cas made that growly groan again and Dean found himself pinned under his alpha's weight. It felt awesome and he scrabbled at sweat-slick skin, trying to get Cas to quit fucking around, get to the actual fucking.

"Fuck, Cas, I bet you—" He groaned, head arching back as Cas dragged a thumb between his cheeks and pushed in, testing the give. It slid right in with a slick, wet sound that had Cas leaning in close, crowding him and panting into his ear. He nearly whined when Cas pulled out until he felt Cas' hands wrapping around his thighs and leaving slick smears on the insides as Cas spread him and snugged in close. "You could," he panted out, eyes closing at the felt the tease of Cas, hot and wet, against him. "You could do it right now and I'd fucking love it, Cas."

Castiel slid into Dean, the going so smooth with slick and hot with Dean's arousal, he slid right in in one, smooth push. Sleep was the furthest thing on his mind as his fingers clenched around Dean's hips. His eyes nearly rolled back when he saw the give around his fingers, the hint of softness that aroused him in the oddest of ways. He stilled, even now able to hold off a little while Dean adjusted. He contented himself with touching Dean, palming perked nipples, Dean's soft belly, the spread of his thighs and that soft spot behind his knees that made Dean's eyes flutter closed and his whole body shiver. He was still talking, he knew he was, but he couldn't seem to censor himself.

Not with Dean responding like this.

It was probably the new mate bond, making his wants bubble to the surface and out of his mouth. But Dean arching into his touch, eyes tightly closed, face flushed, hair scuffing the pillow as his omega nodded enthusiastically, moaning in that low way Castiel knew meant Dean was overwhelmed and feeling so good. Hot hands tight where Dean gripped him, strong fingers flexing steadily as they moved together. He brushed his fingers across Dean's belly, unable to help the soft, base growl at the thought of it round and heavy with their child.

He started to move, Dean's knees digging into him as his omega moved with him, babbling almost constantly. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered if Dean's heat was approaching, helping his omega voice his wants of a pack with Castiel. It didn't matter at the moment, though, because he would give his beloved anything.

And Castiel kept moving, kept talking even as he slid his hands down the backs of Dean's thighs and settled at the small of his back, fingers splaying out as he lifted Dean just so. They both moaned as he was able to go deeper, growling softly with possessive pleasure when Dean arched with a throaty sound and wrapped a hand around himself, throwing his head back with another deep moan. He watched as Dean stroked fast and sloppy, just how he liked when he was close.

"Oh, you'll love it so much, Dean," he panted, gaze intent on Dean as he spoke. Watching each flutter of his eyes, acutely aware of each keening moan and twitch of pleasure as Dean listened and responded. "All mine, full of my pups and so lovely."

Castiel leaned back enough to watch his omega come apart, hands tucked under Dean's spread thighs, enchanted by the sight. He groaned, hips stuttering when Dean tightened around him with a hitched breath, cheek pressed into the pillow with a soft sob as he came. He fucked Dean right through it, enraptured by the sight of Dean panting and gasping, wringing every drop of pleasure before Dean's arms fell to the bed with a long sigh of pleasure and a muffled thump, body now pliant and bouncing bonelessly with each thrust.

It was so damn gorgeous and he was so close. He grabbed Dean's hips and pulled his pleasure-limp omega into him, chasing his own orgasm. Dean was pliant and warm, body lax, voice low and pleasure-slurred with each 'yeah, come on, Cas' and 'that's it, give it to me, Alpha'. He didn't let his knot sink in, managing to pull back at the last moment to release on Dean's spent cock and still spread thighs, their spend mixing on his soft belly.

He flopped next to Dean with a sated grunt. It took a moment to get his breath back, find the energy to roll himself over, limbs heavy and lazy with lingering pleasure, and pull Dean close. He whined softly when Dean leaned away enough to grab some tissues and give them both a half-assed clean-up before settling back in again. They'd need a thorough scrubbing in the morning, but he was content to worry about it later. He sighed soft and happy when Dean just cuddled in close, their legs slotting together so they could be pressed in close.

Castiel enjoyed these moments, relaxing with a pliant, loose-limbed Dean when his omega cuddled closer without hesitation or self-consciousness. He closed his eyes, letting Dean's warmth and scent sooth him back to sleep.

"So," Dean said softly, running his fingers over the back of Cas' hand. He was snugged up tight to Cas' chest, his alpha's soft breaths tickling the back of his neck now and then. He could tell Cas was relaxed but not yet asleep. His thoughts were keeping him up and he knew it was only fair to let Cas know. Besides, he didn't think he could sleep until they talked. Get it out, regardless of the outcome, and get it over with. Even if Cas said 'no' or didn't want to make any decisions right now, he knew Cas wouldn't be mean about it. His alpha was too blunt sometimes but he wasn't ever cruel, not even when he could be.

" _So_ ," Castiel said back, kissing Dean's nape, softly dragging his lips over the still flushed skin. Pressing his nose to the warm scent of Dean, content and sated. It was his favorite scent and practically demanded cuddles and sleep. He was blinking slow and long, moments away from sleep. But he knew that tone, the one that said Dean had something weighing on his mind, and fought to stay awake until Dean spoke.

Dean stayed quiet for a long moment, just enjoying the warmth of Cas at his back, feeling the press of Cas' chest against him every time Cas breathed. He sighed softly, relaxing into it now that Cas' breathing was slow and easy.

"What do you really think about, uh, having kids?" he finally muttered, eyes so tightly closed he could see little bursts of light behind the lids. He could feel the way Cas went still, hand squeezing gently before letting go. He didn't know if that was a good surprise or a bad surprise. Cas' scent gave nothing away, still too strong with all the awesome scents that came with sex.

He waited patiently, letting Cas think. It was sort of sudden to bring it up. It wasn't like they'd talked about it seriously and he felt a little bad for springing it on Cas like this... but he knew Cas would want to know, even if it wasn't going to be pleasant. But considering the things Cas had been saying moments ago, maybe it's wasn't as big a shock as it could've been. And maybe, just maybe, it wasn't as impossible as he first thought.

"I do think about it," Castiel admitted softly. He pressed his lips to Dean's shoulder, eyes closing and exhaling slowly. "I think about it a lot, actually."

He wanted it so badly, he ached with it whenever he thought about it, whenever he saw a chubby, pink-cheeked little pup. He couldn't help wondering what his and Dean's would look like. Would they have Dean's beautiful, expressive eyes or his more common blue? His quiet, stern personality or Dean's soft heart and gregariousness? Dean's clever hands and quick mind or his dark hair and propensity for numbers? A perfect mix or something all together unique?

The possibilities kept him quite busy...

Castiel knew he had to put it out there or they'd never resolve this. He held Dean tight, nuzzling his neck gently and wishing his Omega didn't always think the worst, that Dean would be confident and secure in their mating. But he knew it would take time and he would always be there for his Dean, hand outstretched and patient.

"Yes, I want to have kids with you, Dean," he said firmly, unwilling to mix his words. "A pack of our own. When we're ready, of course," he added, voice quiet but sincere. He wouldn't pressure Dean into it but he couldn't keep it from him either. He could only hope Dean was asking because he was interested, maybe even looking forward to it as well. Not anytime soon, of course, but that it was a _possibility_ had him holding his breath and hoping he wouldn't hear Dean say he didn't want that. He wouldn't hold it against Dean, not in the slightest, but he could be honest with himself and admit it would take some time to let it go.

Dean turned in Cas' arms, wriggling and flopping so he didn't get too far away, and smiled widely at Cas. Cas was quick to smile back, like an automatic reflex, and Dean's hands were up and clutching stubbled cheeks. He nodded, throat a little too tight to get the words 'me too' out, but Cas seemed to know what he was nodding about when his eyes went wide and he somehow managed to smiled wider.

He darted forward with a soft sound and kissed Cas, long and deep, leaning back to let a out long exhale in a rush of relief and excitement.

Cas' hands were tight on him but he didn't care because Cas' smile was so big his nose was all crinkled up, eyes practically glowing in the low light of their bedroom, lots of teeth in his gummy smile that made Dean feel weak and very glad he was sprawled out in their bed. He felt practically bubbly as Cas' relaxed, expression soppy and soft. He got comfortable, tucking his head under Cas' chin to splay out across Cas' chest, and sighed happily.

"Me too," Dean was finally able to whisper. Cas just made a sleepy hum, arms tightening around him for a moment. One last sleepy nuzzle at his hair and his alpha went lax and he knew Cas had fallen asleep. He knew they'd talk more later, but right now, he was content to know they were on the same page. His eyes drifted closed and he smiled.

Holy shit, they were really going to do this.


End file.
